Now and Forever in the Snow
by MysticMadameRover23
Summary: After a large explosion of a dormant nuclear cell in Chernobyl, the Rovers are dispatched to contain the radiation. Upon arriving, two lone female wolves are found unconscious nearby. Exile begins acting strangely. Who are they to him? *TEEN* just to be safe...
1. Boom?

***Think of this as the cut scene right before we see the connection***

Dark clouds began rolling over the landscape of the ruins of Chernobyl once again as night attempted to cover the scars of the tragic disaster that had occurred many years ago. The eerie, cold silence of the dilapidated ghost town was broken only by the icy winter wind gusts.

Suddenly, a long howl echoed through the night air as two wolves entered from the edge of the darkness into the moonlit city streets. Two females: one solid white, the other solid black, began their nightly search for food as they did every other night.

As they walked further into the old city, a sudden grunt caught their attention. Right in the center of the moonlight, clear as day, was an extremely large bull reindeer grazing on a few thistles that had blown into the square.

"Wow… this is too perfect," the white wolf thought.

"He is larger than what we're used to, Tanya," the black wolf said.

"We can take him down, Irina. Do you not remember the leopard seal we took down last month?" Tanya said.

"Da…" Irina replied.

"I'll flank him. You go for the throat," Tanya said as she crept to her position.

Irina crouched down and made sure to keep Tanya's gaze locked so they could time their attack perfectly.

"Ready…?" Irina called.

Tanya nodded furiously, ready to sink her teeth into the reindeer's plump flesh.

"Go!" Irina signaled.

Tanya emerged from the snow bank she had cleverly hidden in and sank her large jowls into the reindeer's rump before it had a chance to run away.

The reindeer thrashed about trying to rid himself of his attacker, unaware that this was not his only problem.

Irina emerged from the inky blackness and leapt at the animal's throat barely able to sink her canines around the animal's neck.

*snap*

The reindeer fell with a thud onto the snow covered ground.

The two females released their grip from the animal and caught their breath, staring proudly at their work.

"Let's get inside. I can smell a snowstorm coming this way," Irina said.

"Look over there. There's an opening in one of these buildings," Tanya said.

The two females hoisted their cumbersome dinner onto their backs as they ducked inside the opening. Unbeknownst to them, however, an old rusted symbol hung on the door: the symbol for DANGER UNSTABLE ELEMENTS STORAGE.

"Here, let's lay this down over here," Irina said.

As they lay the large beast onto the ground, the carcass pressed down on an old, but apparently functioning, control panel. A strange hissing sound came from underneath the catwalk they were standing on.

"What's that noise?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Irina replied.

Suddenly, the floor began to rumble and the building began caving in around them. Fire began filling the cavernous space raining down debris and melted pieces of metal.

"Tanya, we have to run! Come!" Irina said.

*BOOM*

The entire building exploded sending the two females flying into the air, rolling and tumbling along the ground finally coming to rest against a snow drift.

As fresh snow began falling onto the ground, the chemical fire continued to burn as sparks flew all over the surrounding buildings igniting them into the blaze.


	2. Resurrections

The home of our heroes lies underneath a thick blanket of fresh fallen snow as dinnertime grew closer. It had been almost a year since Blitz and Jersey tied the knot and the early parts of December were sharing their wonders.

It had been an unusually quiet day for the Rovers, so they took advantage of the winter weather. Sledding, snowball fights and building snowmen, rather snowdogs, filled their day. It was fantastic!

As everyone gathered around the table after changing into warm, dry clothes, Shag presented the perfect meal for such a day: thick, creamy, cheesy potato soup.

"Shag, this looks absolutely delicious!" Colleen said as Shag filled her bowl with the piping hot soup.

"Yeah, what better way to warm up after spending nearly all day outside in the snow…?" Hunter added.

"Of course, Exile is dhe only vun here who didn't get cold at all. I envy you so much having all dhat fur and all I have is peach fuzz," Brutus commented.

"Ha-ha…! What can I be saying, Comrade…? It does come in handy!" Exile replied.

"Today vas really fun…! I love dhis time of dhe year," Elise said.

"I prefer spring time, but winter has its perks," Jersey said.

As everyone enjoyed their dinner with the warmth from the fireplace filling the room, it seemed the perfect day was just about over.

"Hey, anybody know where Master is…?" Hunter said as he noticed his absence.

Everyone shook their heads negatively in response.

As if on cue, Master Shepherd appeared at his balcony overlooking the dining room with a look of grave concern all over his face.

"Rovers…! I hate to cut dinner short, but there's a grave emergency! Please report to the briefing room," Master instructed.

"Uh-oh… that doesn't sound goodski," Exile commented as the team rushed to the conference room.

"I wonder vhat's happened," Blitz said.

Everyone filed into their appointed places quickly as they awaited their master's instructions.

"Rovers, there's been a catastrophic explosion inside the ruins of Chernobyl near the nuclear facility. The cause is unknown, but you are needed to help contain the radiation and be sure no one was injured in the blast. There have been no reports of any deaths or suspicious activity in the area because the area is so safeguarded," Master Shepherd explained.

"Da… to be getting into Chernobyl is being like trying to get needle through eye of camel," Exile said, butchering another American phrase.

Everyone snickered slightly, but turned serious realizing the depravity of the situation.

"Rovers, assist where you can, but above all, I want you to figure out what caused that explosion. The Russian President, Sergey Oslokovich, is expecting your arrival. Be sure to wear your Arctic Gear for this mission. It's about 25 below zero in Russia this time of year," Master said.

"My kindski of weather…" Exile said with a satisfied smirk.

"Only you, Exile…" Jersey quipped.

"Let's hit the road, Rovers!" Hunter rallied.

"AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOOOO…!" Everyone howled.

As they exited the conference room, the Rovers made their way down to the armory to suit up with their Arctic Gear. As the others bundled in thick layers of insulated padding and armor, Exile merely suited up with protective gear on top of the full-body armor lining.

"Twenty-five below zero… I feel cold coming on already…" Blitz said as he adjusted the padded lining inside his boots.

"Yeah, me too, Honey," Jersey agreed as she tucked her fur into an extra fitted lining that went underneath the armor.

"Hopefully, this is nothing more than an animal getting into something and not a nuclear threat that went bad before it got started. That would be a United Nations nightmare," Hunter said as he fastened his torso armor tightly.

"I hope so too, Love. Shag, you got those thermoses …?" Colleen asked.

Shag rustled around in his fur and found the requested items, one thermos for everybody.

"What do you need dhose for, Colleen?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not letting dinner go to waste," Colleen said.

"Good thinking, Colleen…! One: we won't miss dinner and two: we can keep our bodies warmer inside this armor before having to brave the cold," Hunter said.

"Plus it was abso-bloomin'-lutely delicious and I couldn't bear to let it get cold," Colleen said as she retreated back to the dining room.

"Genius, girl, genius…" Jersey added as she adjusted the visor on her helmet.

"Let's head out, Rovers," Hunter said as the canines entered the vehicle hangar.

Exile pulled out his hand-held computer and checked the weather conditions where they would be landing outside the ruins before being escorted into Chernobyl.

"Comrades, I am getting weather to be at about 27 below zero with only slight chance for snow. We should be goodski to take Sonic Rover," Exile said.

"Good, I was not looking forward to cramming inside the Cloud Rover all the way to Russia. It was bad enough when we all had to stuff inside there on our way home from Canada that time," Jersey said.

"I know… I knew how a sardine felt after that…" Hunter agreed.

"And you trying to fly at dhe same time too…" Blitz said.

"Here we go everyone. I filled them to the brim so we should be good to go," Colleen said as she passed out a thermos full of the delicious soup out.

"Danke, Colleen," Blitz thanked as he received his thermos.

"Spaisiba, Comrade, and to you too, Shag, for yet another culinary masterpiece…" Exile said as he tucked his thermos into his pack.

The Doberman family entered the vehicle hangar as the others prepared for the flight. Every time they went off on a mission, they made sure to see them off. It was a clockwork ritual.

Although Master Shepherd had talked about Brutus, Abel, Elise, and Greta joining the team when they went out, they decided that they were content to hold down Headquarters for now with their parents and having a constant fixture around Headquarters when the Rovers were out made maintaining Headquarters so much easier for Master Shepherd and Professor Hubert. With the extra hands, they had been able to add a state-of-the-art gym facility and pool area, a new lab set-up for Professor Hubert, and create a new clothing storage building for the extra that was hanging around for guests and such.

"Take it easy out dhere… I hope dhis is noting major…" Weis said.

"I hope so too, Vater," Blitz answered.

"Be safe, meine kinder… oh, before I forget, I have something for all of you to help keep you from freezing," Frieda said.

"What is it, Frieda?" Colleen asked.

"Dhese… I know dhey are not much, but being a mother, I can't help it," Frieda said as she pulled out a set of thick wool scarves with pockets made so ears could be tucked in.

"Wow… these are awesome, Frieda. Thanks!" Hunter said happily.

"Blimey, you are going to have to show me how you make these…" Colleen said as she wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

"Danke, Mutter…" Blitz said as he adjusted his ears inside the wool pockets.

"Da, Comrade, with where we are goingski these will come in handy…" Exile said.

"I hope so. Hopefully, it'll stave off a cold long enough for all of you to get home," Elise said.

Muzzle jumped up and down, happy with the burgundy and white scarf Frieda had made for him. Even though Muzzle was still a normal dog, Professor Hubert had fashioned a set of Arctic Gear especially for him.

"Rarararara rara…" Shag thanked in his mumbled language.

"You're velcome, everyvun… be safe and hurry home," Frieda said.

"We'll be fine, Frieda. We shouldn't be gone long by the looks of it. Thanks again. Let's load up, Rovers," Hunter said.

Everyone boarded the canine-like jet as fastened into their accustomed places. Hunter revved the engines and engaged the vertical lift-off causing the plane to rise up through the take-off shaft and out into the open night air.

**Back in Chernobyl:**

Outside of the now smoke-filled ruins at the first checkpoint, President Sergey Oslokovich anxiously awaited the arrival of the canine heroes. Unlike the German Chancellor, he was quite proud that his former canine companion, Exile, was a part of such a wonderful team that did good things for the entire world. Although he was sad to not see him as much, he knew that his beloved Husky was out helping to save the world from evil.

"Г-н Председатель, мы только что получили от третьей контрольно-пропускного пункта. Огонь распространяется! Сколько еще будет до того, как эти собаки получить здесь?" (Mr. President, we just received word from the third checkpoint. The fire is spreading! How much longer will it be before those dogs get here?) One of the security guards asked.

"Они больше, чем просто собаки, Иван. Расскажите на контрольно-пропускных пунктах для подготовки к борьбе с излучения дополнений. Я был заверен они будут здесь в течение тридцати минут," (They are more than just dogs, Ivan. Tell the checkpoints to be preparing anti-radiation supplements. I was assured they would be here within the next thirty minutes) President Sergey said as he turned his gaze toward the sky.

"Да, сэр ..." (Yes, sir…) Ivan said as he returned to the small booth and radioed the other checkpoint stations.

**Back in the air:**

"Destination arrived… please prepare for landing…" the piloting system recited.

"Exile, does the President speak English?" Hunter asked.

"Da, Comrade. Also, I was meaning to be telling you allski that once we begin going into checkpoints to get insideski Chernobyl, we take supplements and go through anti-radiation machine before being allowed to the center of ruins where explosion was," Exile explained.

"Great… talk about going through a lot of red tape… no offense, Exile," Hunter said.

"None taken, Comrade… it is big pain in tooshie, but better to be safe than glowing in darkski…" Exile said.

"True there…" Colleen added.

As the large aircraft landed just outside the gates of the initial checkpoint, President Sergey Oslokovich emerged from the small station he took shelter in to greet them. Hunter initiated the Sonic Rover's locking mechanism causing several sharp spikes to emerge from the side of each wheel base and drive into the frozen ground to keep the plane from sliding around on the icy ground.

"Comrade Hunter, we need to cover faces from cold outsideski. Breathing too much sub-zero air will be bad for lungs…" Exile said as he wrapped his light blue and white scarf around his muzzle and tucked it into the lining under his armor.

"Thanks, Exile… everyone, wrap your scarves around your faces before putting your headgear on," Hunter said as he wrapped his blue and green scarf around his face.

Everyone followed suit as they descended the boarding plank out into the frigid weather. As they approached the gate, President Sergey nearly ran to greet them.

"Come inside out of cold…" President Sergey led as they all ducked in out of the biting wind.

Once inside, the Rover loosened their headgear and scarves before continuing with the briefing.

"I'm so thankful you came on short notice, Rovers. Where's my Exile? There you are! I have missed you, my Comrade," President Sergey said as Exile embraced his former master.

"As have I, Master… what is going onski? Have there beenski any trouble around here?" Exile said as he released his former master.

"Nyet… All I am knowing is that I was sitting in front of fireplace at home and the next my phone starts going crazy telling me there's been an explosion here…" President Sergey explained.

"Why are we here exactly, Mr. President?" Hunter asked.

"I called you here because this is being out of ordinary. No one come here except amateur ghost hunters, scientists, and the occasional tourist. I have never known there to be problem with crime in this area. My Comrades, get the fire put out and see if you can find any evidence of there being criminals here. Now, due to high levels of radiation still here from the disaster that turned this area into a wasteland, you have about eight to ten hours before your bodies absorb too much of the radiation," President Sergey explained.

"We will do our very best, Sir. I give you my word," Hunter said extended his paw in an agreement.

"I trust you fully. When you get to third checkpoint, they will give you a radiation monitor, a Geiger counter. If it alarms, you have to get out as fast as you can go. When that happens, Exile can bring you back to my estate. Good luck…" President Sergey said.

"Spaisiba, Master…" Exile said.

"Start over here and the staff will guide you through the rest. If you need to, call me," President Sergey said as he left the station and headed back into town.

"Вам будет необходимо учитывать эти ... они будут знать, когда уровень радиации являются слишком высокими," (You will need to take these... they will let you know when the radiation levels are too high) one of the attendant said as she handed each canine a Geiger counter.

"Geiger counters… Rovers, whatever we have to do, we need to do it fast. Exile, I want you, Shag, and Muzzle to take care of the fire problem. Blitz and Jersey, scan the perimeter and see if you see any signs of people sneaking in here. Colleen and I will search the building where the explosion went off," Hunter said as they adjusted their headgear back into place.

"Шаг через здесь и сопровождение вас к второй контрольно-пропускном пункте станции," (Step through here and an escort will take you to the second checkpoint station) another attendant said as he turned on a machine similar to an airport's security scanner.

"Благодарю вас, товарищи," (Thank you, Comrades) Exile said.

One by one, each Rover stepped through the scanner and loaded into the back of a converted 15-passenger van. As the travelled along the snow-covered road, Exile stared out of the window and just shook his head at the destruction. So many lives were lost or ruined because of that disaster. Many are still suffering…

"Exile, you alright, buddy…?" Hunter asked noticing the down expression on the husky's face.

"Da, Comrade, just… such a horrible sight to take inski…" Exile said.

Hunter nodded in understanding as the van came to a stop at the second checkpoint station. Blitz opened the door of the van and waited for everyone to file out before closing it back giving the driver the go-ahead to return.

"Blimey… this is a bit scary…" Colleen said as the appearance of a few abandoned rotted buildings and scattered debris blew in the fierce winter wind

"Dhat is an understatement…" Blitz added.

"Let's goski, Comrades…" Exile said as they ducked inside the second station.

Upon entering, they were greeted with another barrage of security guards looking them over and giving them each a small vial containing thick blue syrup.

"Это защитное дополнение для защиты от радиации. Обязательно пить все это," (This is a protective supplement to protect you from the radiation. Be sure to drink all of it) one of the security guards said.

"What did he say, Exile?" Hunter asked as he stared questioning the blue goop in the vial he had been given.

"The stuff in these vialskis will help block some of radiation. He said to not leave one dropski," Exile said as he downed the syrup.

The rest of the Rovers followed suit and gave the vials back to another employee so they could properly dispose of them.

"Surprising… I thought that stuff would taste horrible," Jersey said as she swallowed the residue on her tongue.

"JA I'm glad for it…" Blitz agreed.

"I agree, man," Hunter added.

"Теперь шаг прямо здесь. Это излучение сканера. Он даст вам базовые условия для устройств, вы можете следить за тем, как радиация вы поглощения," (Now step right here. This is a radiation scanner. It will give you a baseline to enter into your devices so you can monitor how much radiation you're absorbing) the same guard said as he led them to something resembling an airport security scanner on steroids.

"Как мы знаем, когда мы достигли наши ограничения?" (How do we know when we have reached our limit?) Exile asked.

"В зависимости от ваших базовых, опасная зона - это обычно пять сотен до шести сотен на устройстве," (Depending on your baseline, the danger zone is normally five hundred to six hundred on the device) the guard explained

"Translation…?" Blitz nudged.

"One at timeski… we step into scanner and machine tells us how much radiation is already in body. We enter it into device so we can be sure to not end up absorbing too muchski… and danger zone is between five and six hundred… we must be careful, Comrades," Exile explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding as the followed Exile's example as he stepped into the machine.

The machine hummed along as Exile's form moved along the track being scanned by a red laser scanner. Upon reaching the end, Exile stepped off and was given his baseline. He entered it into the Geiger counter and waited for them rest of his team to join him.

One by one, everyone made it through the scanner and prepared their Geiger counters for the next leg of the journey.

"All set, Exile…" Hunter informed.

"Вы будет принимать эти к следующей станции. Вы можете использовать их после того, как вы все хорошо. Удачи, друзей," (You will take these to the next station. You can use them after you clear there as well. Good luck, friends) the guard informed as he led the canines to a group of snowmobiles.

"Spaisiba… we take these to next station, Comrades. We can use them when we are done thereski too," Exile explained.

"Wow… talk about convenient," Colleen quipped as she and Hunter mounted one of the snow mobiles.

"The next station is not farski… let's stop rushin'…" Exile said as he revved the engine on his snowmobile.

As they raced along behind him, Hunter shared a concerned glance with the rest of the team. Exile had never been this fired up about a mission before. They all knew he was fiercely loyal to his country, but something about him seemed... troubled.

"Does Exile seem different to you, Sweetheart?" Hunter asked.

"He does seem a bit distracted by something… like something's bothering him," Colleen said.

"Yeah… well, if it isn't affecting the mission, we shouldn't confront him right now. You know how Exile is about confrontation," Hunter said.

"Don't we all… like dealing with a feral wolf…" Colleen said with a slight groan.

Upon arriving at the third station, the guards inside seemed relieved and frightened at the same time. Billows of smoke were beginning to engulf them as the smell of the burning buildings and chemical residue nearly chocked them.

"Слава Богу ...! Торопитесь... ! Огонь распространяется из управления!" (Thank God...! Hurry now...! The fire is spreading out of control!) One guard exclaimed.

"Hurry, Comrades…!" Exile said as he rushed inside.

Everyone followed him, barely able to keep pace with him. Inside the station, the guards and staff members gave them a digitized map of the ruins before showing them to the center of the abandoned town square where the fire continued to rage.

"Mother Russia…! Comrades, please to standing back!" Exile spoke up as his eyes began to glow his signature ice blue.

Exile shot his ice beams into the flames and rotated his head accordingly until the flames had disappeared. Smoldering piles of ash littered the area, but thankfully it appeared that the main threat had been contained.

"Great job, Exile…!" Hunter huffed through his scarf.

"Spaisiba, Comrade," Exile said with a smile.

"Alright, Rovers, fan out… we've got about five hours before we've got to get out of here. Be careful and Exile, take Shag and Muzzle into town and see if there's anybody hiding," Hunter said.

Everyone separated into their given assignments and began to scour the area for any clues.

Hunter and Colleen began to inspect the smoldering buildings only to find strange smatterings of brownish fur and blood.

"What's with the blood? Colleen, do you have that blood tester thing with you… see if it's human…" Hunter said.

"Sure do… let's see here…" Colleen replied as she knelt down and applied a small amount of blood onto the test strip with a cotton swab.

"Definitely not human, Huntie… looks like we're dealing with an animal case here after all…" Colleen replied slightly relieved.

"Wait… look over there…"Hunter said as his vision caught sight of something large protruding out from a smashed doorway.

The two made their way over cautiously and noticed a blood trail leading to the large mass along with similar scatterings of brownish fur.

Suddenly, the smell of burnt meat circled their noses. Hunter began wildly sniffing and snorting finally realizing it was some type of dead animal. He lifted the head and saw it looked vaguely like a large deer.

"Whoa… hey look… it looks like some type of deer… you think it wandered down here and just got into something…?" Hunter asked.

"Something doesn't seem quite right… look around its throat and back… claw and bite marks… it was attacked by… wolves by the looks of these gashes," Colleen reasoned.

"This is just weird… I wonder if the wolves that killed it got caught in that explosion or just escaped…." Hunter asked a bit saddened.

"Look down here… paw prints… they ran away…" Colleen noticed.

"They're probably long gone by now, but at least it's looking a lot better for the Russian President. Let's take a few pictures so we can show him when the others are done," Hunter said as he found his camera in his pack.

Meanwhile, Blitz and Jersey carefully inspected the security fence around the perimeter of the ruins for any holes or sign of trespassers. So far… nothing…

"Mein Gott… how can Exile stand dhis…? I feel like one of dhose frozen ice packs…" Blitz said through his scarf.

"I know… I hope Mom wouldn't mind making some of her beef stew when we get home…" Jersey yearned.

"I do too. Hey… Liebchen, look here…" Blitz said as he noticed a section of fence all bunched up.

"Well… it looks like something was getting in on a regular basis…" Jersey said as the worn down cyclone fencing showed signs of repeated entry.

"It doesn't look like it vas done by humans… humans vould cut dhe fence… dhis looks like it vas…" Blitz said.

"Wolves…" Jersey finished.

Blitz nodded and noticed several tufts of white and black fur stuck in the fencing and gathered them for evidence.

"Let's go meet back vith Hunter and Colleen. At least it looks a lot less like a failed nuclear assault…" Blitz said.

"It looks that way, Honey," Jersey said.

Exile, Shag, and Muzzle had cleared all of the buildings surrounding the explosion and were going down each street to be sure they left nothing unchecked. As nothing kept turning up, they began their trek back to the center of town.

Out of nowhere, a long howl echoed through Exile's mind. As Exile tuned his ears to the primal call, the memories of his life before becoming what he was flooded his mind.

"_Ilari… Ilari… wake up, son…" a soft voice echoed through Exile's mind._

_Exile pushed his eyes open and nearly melted at the sight. A silky solid midnight black wolf held him close to her chest protecting him from the coldness of the surrounding world._

"_Mama…?" Exile whispered as he nuzzled back into her fur._

"_Come on…" the black wolf nudged as she forced him to his four wobbly feet._

"_Irina, they're back! They killed two huge reindeer! Hurry!" the voice of a gray and white female wolf called out._

"_I'm coming, Galina. Let's go, my little joy…" Irina said as she and "Exile" followed her._

"_Exile" ran ahead of his mother coming closer to where the rest of his brothers and sisters were gathered waiting for the signal to dive in on the spoils._

"_Ilari's growing quite nicely. He'll make a good leader of a pack someday, Irina. I'm proud of what you did," Galina said._

_Even though he and his siblings were not her children by birth, she cared for them as if they were. When she watched her best friend, a Siberian husky named Nadia, die giving birth to the litter of eleven; she gladly took them as her own. Although she didn't play favorites, little Ilari had a special place in her heart being the runt of the litter, although not by much._

The next memory was one that actually forced a smile on Exile's face. It was the happiest day of his life…

_A true vision of loveliness began to form in Exile's mind. A pure white wolf with sparkling amber gold eyes walked closer to him and nuzzled her head into his chest._

_They turned and just roamed through the scarce tree line for a while until Exile felt himself becoming more and more nervous. He kept his eyes open so they would stop at just the right place._

"_Ilari, are you alright? You're rather quiet today," the white wolf said._

"_Yes, Tanya, I'm… Tanya, there is something I've wanted to ask you all day… for a long time actually…" "Exile" said as he sat down in the snow._

"_What is it?" Tanya asked._

"_Exile" swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat and ran one of his paws through the loosely packed snow to reveal a sparkling gemstone._

"_Ilari…?" Tanya said with a gasp, not wanting to believe what she was seeing._

"_Tanya, from the moment I met you, I've wanted to be with you. I know I'm nothing much, but I would hope after all this time you have seen what I am. I found this for you and I want to ask you to be my mate for life, Tanya. Do you accept this?" "Exile" asked as he nudged the sparkling gem over to her._

"_Oh, Ilari, from the moment I saw you I've loved you. Yes, I accept this. I will… I will be your mate for life!" Tanya said happily as she put her paw on the stone._

"_You will…? Tanya, you've made me so happy!" "Exile" shouted._

"_I love you, Ilari…" Tanya whispered._

"_I love you too, my angel…" "Exile" returned._

Unfortunately, the next memory Exile landed on was the last one he had of his former life. The day everything turned upside-down…

_It was another usual day on the Siberian tundra, but today was a very noteworthy day to "Exile". Today was his first hunt to lead as the newly appointed leader of his pack. The former alpha male, Mikael, had chosen "Exile" to follow on in his stead upon his death. Although the freshness of his death still loomed over the pack, "Exile" was determined to make Mikael proud. No one had been more of a father to him._

_As all the adult males gathered around him, Exile let out a long mournful howl honoring the memory of Mikael whose place he now stood in. Everyone joined in as they remembered their former leader and welcomed in their new one._

"_I will make you proud, Father," "Exile" whispered to himself._

"_Where shall we go, Ilari?" a dark brown and white wolf asked._

"_We will start against our northern border. The reindeer are out at this time. Let's go and make Mikael proud!" "Exile" rallied._

"_For Mikael…!" the rest of the males said in unison._

_Exile was at the front leading out of to their hunting grounds when he heard his mate call for him._

"_Ilari…! You're forgetting something…" Tanya called out as she approached him._

"_What…?" "Exile" wondered._

"_This…" Tanya said as she licked his cheek._

"_Exile" smiled as he returned her affection and resumed his trek through the freshly fallen snow._

"_Be safe…!" Irina called after him._

_She couldn't help but worry. After all ten of his siblings had either died or left the pack, Ilari was all she had left._

"_Exile" couldn't feel more confident. He held his head high and on alert as the hunting party reached their destination._

"_Spread out… return back if you find anything…" "Exile" led as he followed a set of hoof prints._

_All the males scattered through the trees and low-lying snow drifts as the followed whatever they could track. _

"_Exile" carefully followed the path he was hooked on when a sure sign he was on the right track hit his nose. He ducked behind a large snow bank and couldn't believe what he saw: a lone bull reindeer separated from his herd._

"_Dinner…" "Exile" thought as he retreated back inside the tree line._

_He quickly found three of the strongest pack members and led them back to where the reindeer was grazing._

"_Wow… talk about a feast," one of the males said._

"_Pasha, you and Detri take the left flank. Ivan, you and I will take the right. Let's go…" "Exile" said as they got into position._

_Before they had a chance to lunge, a rumbling growl sent goose bumps up and down their spines._

"_I think we have company…" Ivan warned._

_Suddenly, a large shadow seemed to block out the sun behind them. The stench of putrefied flesh permeated the air. "Exile" slowly turned around to see the most sinister, blood-thirsty polar bear the Siberian tundra ever knew._

"_No… Vieri…" "Exile" thought in horror._

"_Run…!" "Exile" bellowed._

_Before anyone could react, Vieri swung an enormous lumbering paw across the hunting group. He sent Detri and Ivan careening into a rock facing cracking their skulls open. The snarling bear turned back to "Exile" and Pasha with foam dripping from his fangs._

"_Pasha, get back to the others! I'll take care of him!" "Exile" insisted._

"_But Ilari…!" Pasha argued._

"_GO!" "Exile" ordered as he darted to one side of the threatening bear causing it to follow him._

_Pasha sprinted back into the woods going as fast as he could carry himself to the rest of the hunting party._

"_Exile" kept just out of the bear's reach as he ran toward the edge of one of the many ice-covered lakes. Upon reaching the middle of the thinly iced-over water. Vieri swung both of his paws attempting to strike the small canine down, but kept missing him by mere inches._

"_Exile" was growing desperate to rid himself of the vicious predator. His heart was laboring to beat as his breath grew short. He looked around and saw a large gaping hold in the ice with small yips and whistles coming from it._

"_Seals… maybe…" "Exile" thought as he ran towards his hopeful salvation._

"_Exile" peered into the dark, cold water and saw large fleshy noses coming up for a breath. As the polar bear charged towards him, "Exile" felt the ice beneath his paws begin to crack._

"_Uh oh… come on just a little closer…" "Exile" urged silently._

_Vieri's eyes burning with what seemed like unholy fire as he lunged for husky. Suddenly, "Exile" felt the bear's sharp claws rip through his back as the ice gave way plunging it into the cold murky depths. _

"_Exile" managed to crawl back to solid ground as the ice sank into the freezing water. He collapsed into the snow as the amount of blood gushing from his back became too much. Before closing his eyes to die, he thought he heard a strange rumbling like thunder only on the ground._

Exile cringed remembering losing two of his pack members at the paws of this devilish polar bear. One more memory flashed across his mind's eye… one that wasn't so dismal…

"_Exile" opened his eyes expecting to find out he was dead, but instead he found himself wrapped up in warm blankets and furs in front of a warm fire. He raised his head to get his bearing of who had shown him such kindness. _

"_Я знал вас. Просто сейчас ..." (I knew you were strong. Easy now…) a compassionate voice said as "Exile" felt his head softly stroked._

"_Exile" whimpered at this touch realizing it was a human who had saved him from freezing and bleeding to death._

"_Здесь ... напиток. Бернис дает молока этого времени года," (Here… drink this. Bernice gives good milk this time of year) the kind man said as he held a small bowl to "Exile's" mouth._

"_Exile" slowly lapped up the sweet milk as it gave him enough energy to fully take in his surroundings. It was a modest little cabin, warm and cozy. The man giving him the milk had no negativity about him, so "Exile" could relax knowing he wasn't in danger. He heard the yelping and barking of other dogs outside which piqued his curiosity. _

"_Там мы перейти. Я хотел бы взглянуть на вашу спину. , медведя, номер на вас," (There we go. Let me take a look at your back. That polar bear did a number on you) the kind man said as he unwrapped "Exile" from his cocoon. _

"_Exile" relaxed as this man cleansed his wound. Although he was grateful to not be dead, he hoped to return to his pack. _

"_Tanya… Mama… please be safe…" "Exile" thought._

"_Остальная часть себя," (Rest yourself…) the man said kindly as he massaged "Exile's" head fur._

_Several weeks passed until "Exile" was strong enough to get up and around. He had grown quite fond of the man that had saved him and felt guilty when he would think about leaving to find his pack._

_One day, "Exile" was walking around outside waiting for the man to unhook him from a small sled. Ever since the first time he pulled one, it came so naturally like he was bred for it. _

"_Да, ссылка, ужин," (Okay, Exile, dinner is on the way) the man said as he ducked inside the small cabin._

_Exile padded around outside until he decided to sit down and watch the dancing lights in the sky. Sadness filled his heart when he would see them because he always watched them with his pack and especially with Tanya. He only hoped they were alive._

_As he laid down in the snow, Exile heard a long howl echo through his ears as a bright light surrounded him._

"_Exile, you have been chosen," a mysterious voice commanded._

"_Chosen… for what…?" Exile thought._

"_Go…" a small voice inside his heart nudged._

_Exile looked back to the cabin and drooled at the smell of smoked fish and boiled potatoes coming from the chimney._

"_I'm sorry… please forgive me…" Exile said silently as he ran further and further away from the cabin._

That's how it all began. After becoming a Road Rover and getting a permanent home, Exile managed to put the pain of being torn from his pack behind him, reconciled to the fact they had either joined themselves to sister packs or died from starvation. The pain of losing the love of his life still haunted him, but cherishing her memory helped him move forward.

Exile let out a long and loud sigh as they approached the center of the ruined town. Shag and Muzzle look at one another in concern.

"Rerara…?" Shag mumbled asking if he was okay.

"I am being alright, Comrade… just getting much worn outskis…" Exile said as he kept his gaze fixed ahead of him.

The snow was falling heavier as they approached their destination. Exile's eyes darted back and forth down the alleyways they passed making sure they didn't miss anything. Although the smoke from the fire and the smell of burnt wood was overpowering, Exile kept getting a faint trace of fresh pine trees and snow flowers.

"My noseski must be pulling joke on leg… why would I start to smell Tanya here…?" Exile thought.

Exile panned his gaze along the side of one of the dilapidated buildings and noticed two small hills of snow that looked out of place.

"Not so fastski…" Exile whispered as he motioned for Shag and Muzzle to follow.

Shag and Muzzle nodded as they encircled the two small mounds, thinking them to be the criminals that caused the explosion hiding in the snow.

"Nowski…!" Exile commanded.

The trio launched themselves onto the drifts expecting to hear shouting from two surprised delinquents and struggling to detain them so they could be given to the proper authorities. Instead, all they found was two limp forms that put up no resistance.

"Bolshoi… what is being this?" Exile asked as he dusted the snow from the strange masses.

As the snow was cleared, Exile's eyes grew wide in shock. Two female wolves… one black as midnight and the other white as snow… it couldn't be true, but their familiar scents were overwhelming his nose.

"Nyet… Mama…? Tanya…?" Exile finally realized inside his mind.

"Rerirarara…?" Shag asked the husky, wondering why he looked so upset.

Exile looked at the two limp forms and saw singe marks along their faces and a few stripes along their backs. It was clear they had been close to the explosion when it happened.

"Shag, we have to be getting them to Comrade Colleen!" Exile said as he gently picked up the white wolf.

Shag cradled the black wolf as he and Muzzle followed behind Exile. Exile looked around for any sign of Hunter and Colleen, almost starting to panic.

"Comrades…! Come to be helping…!" Exile shouted.

Hunter and Colleen emerged from behind a run-down building they were sheltering behind upon hearing the husky's voice.

"Exile, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"We foundski these two right in middle of where explosion landed… they are burned badski. They need help. Can you do anything, Comrade Colleen?" Exile asked out of breath.

"Blimey… it's a bloomin' miracle they survived. Huntie, I need two blankets and the first aid kits," Colleen instructed.

Hunter dug around in Shag's fur since his arms were full and found the requested items and laid them on the ground. Exile laid the white wolf down first followed by Shag laying the black one down beside it.

"Their wounds don't look very bad. Rubbing alcohol, please…" Colleen asked as she cleansed the outer burns.

Hunter poured some of the cleansing agent onto a few gauze sponges and assisted his wife where he could. Shag held a light over the area so Colleen could see what she was doing as so he could pull any more items out as needed. Muzzle had gone to stand by Exile's side, sensing something was bothering the large husky.

Exile looked straight ahead trying to quell his tears. After so long, the two from his past that meant the most to him and whose apparent loss crushed him were alive! What was he going to do?

"Vhat happened…?" Blitz's voice called out as he and Jersey approached the group huddled on the ground.

"Exile found these two female wolves near the explosion sight. It's clear we have just an animal problem here, but they are badly injured. We're taking them back with us," Hunter explained.

"There we go… all done," Colleen said as she put the first aid kits back into Shag's fur.

"Wrap them up tight…" Jersey said as she, Colleen, and Hunter bundled the two females.

Blitz looked over and saw Exile standing stiff staring out into the night sky. Muzzle whimpered upon not being able to get any reaction from him since they found the wolves.

"Exile, vhat's bodhering you?" Blitz asked gently.

"It is nothing, Comrade," Exile said blankly.

"Noting…?" Blitz questioned softly, recalling he would give the same answer to Exile before he was reunited with his family.

Exile sighed, struggling whether to say anything. How could he tell his comrades, his family, that he wasn't who they thought he was?

"Da…" Exile stated, hoping Blitz would leave it alone.

"Exile…" Blitz said giving him a look of "I know you're lying."

"Comrade, I am now understanding how you felt not to long ago. My past has found meski… I was being so sure it had been taken from me years ago," Exile began.

"Vhat do you mean?" Blitz nudged as he put one of his hands on Exile's shoulder.

"Those two… I thoughtski they had died many years ago before becoming Road Rover…" Exile continued.

"Who are dhey, Exile?" Blitz asked.

"Black wolf… is mother, Irina. White wolf… my mate, Tanya…" Exile revealed.

"Vhat…?" Blitz said in surprise.

"You sure you can carry them both, Shag…?" Colleen asked as the sheepdog cradled the two bundles firmly.

"Reah… rararararararara," Shag mumbled, saying it was no problem.

"Exile, you need to tell dhem…" Blitz said squeezing the husky's shoulder.

"Da… Comrades… there is something you are needing to be knowing…" Exile began as he returned to the circle of his friends.

"What's up, Exile…? You okay…?" Hunter answered.

"That is being hard question to answer now, Comrade…" Exile said.

"What is it, Exile? You've been acting weird since we got here…" Jersey said.

"I am knowing, but coming back to homeland has unburied many bones of pastski before becoming Road Rover I was sure died long ago. These two… are my family. Black wolf… is mother, Irina. White wolf… is mate, Tanya," Exile said as tears ran down his face, freezing into ice from the frigid air.

"Your mum and mate…? I thought you were a pure husky, Exile," Colleen asked.

"Da, black wolf took me and all litter mates as her own when real mother died during birth. I grew in wolf pack and became pack leader. Tanya… the love of my life… my angel… the most perfect female there was…" Exile continued.

"Wow… Exile…" Hunter said.

"Even my name is lie… the name I was given at birth was "Ilari". I gave myself name "Exile" because it seemed I always be in exile from family… until the day we all come together as pack. It was like new startski for me," Exile finished.

Everyone was dead silent in shock until suddenly, everyone's Geiger counters began alarming.

"Let's move it, Rovers, before we start glowing in the dark!" Hunter said as they all dashed back to the third check station.

Exile took Tanya from Shag's arms so it would be easier for them to run to safety. He clutched her to his chest, happy to feel her silky fur again but still saddened on how she would react knowing he was alive all this time and never returned. Surely, she would feel betrayed and abandoned, but he had to get her to safety first.

Upon reaching the third station, they loaded back into the van and were rushed back to the Russian President's estate. Everyone looked on in gladness and compassion as Exile held Tanya close. Shag made sure to protect Irina the best he could from the cold and turbulence of the ride.

"Мой ангел ..." (My angel…) Exile whispered into Tanya's ear.

Tanya let out a soft whimper, but didn't fully wake up.

"Please forgive me…" Exile thought.


	3. Traitor

After reporting back to the Russian President of their findings, the Rovers were transported back to the Sonic Rover so they could be on their way home after a job well done.

As they strapped themselves in for the long flight home, Exile and Shag secured Irina and Tanya to one of the medical cots in the back of the cabin. Exile belted himself in the seat next to the bed, not wanting to be far away in case they were to wake up but wishing in his heart to be far out of sight when they did.

Colleen administered a light sedative so the trip back to Headquarters would be easy for them so they wouldn't have two frightened wolves thrashing about while they were in the air.

"Hang on, team…" Hunter said as he guided the plane around a few obstacles.

After some initial turbulence, the Sonic Rover rocketed back towards Headquarters.

"Why nowski…?" Exile questioned silently.

Hunter pressed the call sequence on the View-Comm screen and watched as Master's face appeared.

"Rovers, status report…" Master asked.

"Master, the explosion was caused by wolves. We found no sign of criminal activity and…" Hunter began but stopped short not sure if he should be the one to reveal their special guests.

"Hunter…?" Master nudged.

"Exile…" Blitz said giving the Husky the platform to finish the story.

"What is it, Exile?" Master asked.

Exile took a deep breath not sure he could tell the story again without truly going crazy.

"Master, we… I foundski two wolves responsible for explosion. We bring them. They… they are… my family," Exile managed to explain.

"Exile… your family…?" Master asked confused.

"Please… I can do no more of the explaining right nowski. I… I need to be by my lonelysome…" Exile burst out as he shut the door to one of the cabins.

"Rovers… what is going on?" Master asked with much concern.

"We don't even understand it all, Master. These two wolves are his mother and wife. Exile also said his real name is Ilari. He shut down soon after that," Jersey said.

"I see… hurry home, Rovers. You'll all need to go through decontamination before coming back inside the complex. I'll care for the wolves," Master said as he signed off.

"I've never seen him like this…" Hunter said.

"I know…" Colleen said.

Suddenly, a shifting noise came from the bed where the wolves had been secured. Colleen and Jersey rushed over so they wouldn't harm themselves or anyone else.

Tanya was the first to open her eyes to see Colleen's face and immediately bared her teeth thinking she had been somehow captured.

"Easy, Love, we're friends! See… no harm done… we just patched you up from the explosion. Easy…" Colleen soothed.

Tanya calmed down sensing no deceit or fear in Colleen's voice lowered her defenses and looked over at the black wolf just now starting to come around.

"Easy, Sweetie, you're safe here," Jersey said as she stroked the wolf's ears.

Irina instantly sensed she was in no danger and looked over to lock eyes with Tanya.

"We're taking you back to our home to be sure you're unharmed…" Colleen explained.

Irina nodded in understanding which calmed Tanya down fully. Irina was always very sensitive when it came to understanding others, whether they were of quality or not, almost psychic to a degree.

Tanya's nose suddenly caught a faint musky scent. Her keen nose began wildly sniffing and snorting taking in as much of it as she could.

"Nyet… it couldn't be… he… he's dead… how…?" Tanya began thinking.

"Tanya…?" Irina nudged her with a low growl.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Tanya said as she dismissed her nose and put her head back down on the bed.

"What do you think they're saying, Colleen?" Jersey asked.

"I don't know… I don't understand wolf…" Colleen said.

No one mentioned Exile's presence thinking it best that he reveal himself to them when he was ready.

"Destination arrived… please prepare for landing…" the piloting system recited.

"Shag, you and Blitz carry our guests inside. We'll wait for…" Hunter instructed motioning his head to the room Exile had secluded in.

The two nodded in agreement as the plane descended the docking shaft into the vehicle bay.

Behind the closed door, Exile had his back pressed against the door with his knees pulled to his chest.

"She will never forgive me… I abandoned her… I should have gone back… how can I even look at her…?" Exile rambled in his mind.

Exile heard the engine of the plane shut down and the loading plank extending to the hangar. The shuffle of footsteps and shifting of positions signaled they had arrived home.

Cold silence…

*knock* *knock*

"Exile… I had Shag and Blitz take your family to medical. Come on, buddy, we've got to get to decontamination…" Hunter said gently through the locked door.

Exile removed himself from the floor and unlocked the door separating himself from the reality he knew was about to hit him like a steam engine at full-throttle.

"Let's goski…" Exile whispered sadly.

Hunter hated seeing Exile in such a state, mainly because he had never seen Exile so upset. Wisely, he decided to leave Exile be for the time being. Asking him too many questions right now would disastrous.

As the Rovers went through the decontamination bay of the medical ward, Professor Hubert was busy dealing with their new guests.

"Alright, girls, I'll have you feeling better in no time. Follow me…" Professor Hubert communicated to them.

Although he was a Bloodhound, Professor Hubert had learned from research and being around Exile for so long how to communicate to wolves and similar feral canines.

Irina followed immediately with Tanya close behind her as the entered a room filled with five tube-shaped chambers with several panels with flashing buttons.

The two shrunk back in nervousness, but Professor Hubert was already prepared.

"Easy now, this machine will make it easier for me to care for you. It makes you walk and talk just like a human, like me," Professor Hubert explained in their language.

Irina looked the Bloodhound dead in his eyes searching for any signal of deceit, but found only compassion and a spirit of truthfulness. She willingly stepped into one of the chambers, but Tanya began growling fiercely.

"How can you just trust this stranger? Come out of there, Irina!" Tanya snarled.

"TANYA! You have trusted my instinct all these years. Why do you question me now?" Irina growled.

Tanya shrunk back and held her peace letting Irina know she did trust her. She was just scared to death and didn't want to admit it.

Irina gave a nod to Professor Hubert and allow the transformation smoke to swirl around her body. She felt her body stretch and her limb elongate. Her back paws flattened into padded feet and her front paws thinned into fingers and slender hands.

As the smoke cleared, Irina took her first step on two feet. Her midnight black fur shimmered under the powder blue frock she had been clothed in. Her head fur had grown into long silky lengths tucked behind her ears. She rubbed her hazel eyes as she adjusted to the new form.

"Oh my… this is being so weirdski…" Irina said before realizing she was speaking.

"How do you feel, my dear?" Professor Hubert asked.

"I… I feel… wonderful…" Irina said.

Tanya looked at her friend and companion and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Irina knelt down to her and with the pleased looked on her face; Tanya dashed inside the same compartment and waited for the sequence to transform her.

"She is being ready, Comrade…" Irina said.

Professor Hubert initiated the transformation code and watched the smoke fill the room.

Tanya felt strange as her body stretched and shifted. She never felt anything like this before. She felt her ribs and shoulders realign and her back legs stand upright. Her front legs became arms along with her paws forming fingers.

As the sequence completed, Irina watched in amazement as such a gorgeous creature emerged from behind the smoke.

Tanya had been clothed in the same type of frock as Irina was, but hers was a light purple. Her golden eyes sparkled beneath the long wavy mounds her head fur had been formed into.

"Irina…?" Tanya whispered.

"Tanya…?" Irina answered.

"Wow… this is being very different…" Tanya said.

"Yes, indeed. How do you feel?" Professor Hubert asked.

"I feel fineski… just coldski and feeling like I want to eat entire reindeer…" Tanya said as hers and Irina's stomachs growled loudly.

"Well… I'm sure Frieda and the rest will be glad to fix that for you. They are great cooks and on a cold day like today I'm sure there's something good bubbling away," Professor Hubert said as he led the two wolves to the kitchen and den area.

"Where exactly are we being, Comrade….?" Irina began asking.

"Hubert… Professor Hubert… You are at Road Rover Headquarters. The Road Rovers are a team of super-powered canines that look like we do that fight crime all over the world and protect it from those who would want to destroy it. They main team lives here along with myself and Master Shepherd, our creator. You'll meet him shortly," Professor Hubert said as they walked into the den.

"Oh, Professor Hubert, are dhese our guests?" Frieda asked as she stepped forward.

The rest of the Doberman family stood from their place and looked at the new arrivals.

"Yes, Frieda. I would like you to meet Irina and Tanya. Girls, this is Frieda and her family. They're our adopted homemakers and groundskeepers while the Rovers are away on missions. Any other time they are a welcoming family. I'll leave you in her capable paws. I must get down checking on the others in decontamination," Professor Hubert said as he made his way down the hall.

"I hope you can be comfortable here. Mein Gott you're hands are like ice. Here… warm by dhe fire. I'll get some hot cider. Brutus, Abel, come and help me please," Frieda said as she and the two boys disappeared into the kitchen.

Tanya felt a little more at ease with such a gracious welcome and sat down next to the fire with Irina as the numbness from the cold tundra began melting away.

"Thank you very muchski for your kindness, Comrades," Irina said as she turned her back to the warm heat.

"It is no trouble at all, Miss Irina. Ve are just glad ve can help. My… you two are still shaking. Here… dhese vill help…" Elise said as she and Greta wrapped a heavy quilt around them.

"Spaisiba…" Tanya said as the cold in her body still had her trembling.

"Mama's hot cider should help stave of any sickness along with a hot bath," Weis said as he heard the kitchen door open.

"Here ve are… Master said dhe odhers vill be here shortly," Frieda said as the mugs of piping hot cider were passed out.

Upon receiving the welcome heated elixir, Tanya took a small sip and felt the rush of heat flow through her body like a wave of comfort. She had never tasted anything like it before. It was like the sweetest of any berry she had before.

"This is being wonderful, Miss Frieda. I've never tasted anything like itski," Tanya said as she took another sip.

"Danke, I'm glad it is helping, but you can just call me Frieda," Frieda replied.

"Frieda, how it is you and your family are coming to be in this place… if I can be asking…?" Irina asked.

"Of course… well, a long time ago, my family was split up by a vicious street pack. Dhey attacked us vhen our children vere very tiny. Tinking he vas dead, I ran and kept our children in hiding for months. Dhen, ve vere discovered. Dhey attacked all of us, except my firstborn, Blitz. He suffered for years because he toht ve vere dead. About two years ago now, ve vere all reunited tanks to Master Shepherd," Frieda explained.

"Wow… that is being truly a miracle, Comrade," Irina said.

"Indeed it vas and still is… and almost a year ago now, my first born vas married to a fantastic girl. You'll meet dhem later," Weis added.

"That is being wonderful!" Irina said.

Tanya just hung her head in slight sadness, thinking the love her life to be dead also.

"I can be knowing the same feeling you felt, Comrade. I lost my husband many years ago," Tanya said.

"Tanya, you don't have to be talking about it if you don't want…" Irina guided.

"I know, Mama, but I feel… comfortable hereski…" Tanya said.

Irina smiled broadly. It took a lot for Tanya to be comfortable around anyone, much less in such a short amount of time.

"I hope ve are not pushing you, Tanya," Greta comforted.

"Nyet… my husband, Ilari, was killed by blood-hungry polar bear. We called him Vieri, it meant 'Smell of Death' in our world. The males of our pack went out on hunt and ran into Vieri. Two of them were killed and my Ilari led him away, leaving my brother, Pasha, alive to warn us. When Pasha brought us to where Ilari had been struggling with Vieri, all that could be seen was large hole in ice and blood everywhere. We all knew my Ilari sacrificed himself to protect us from that monster," Tanya said.

"Oh my… meine Schatz… no one as young as you should have a story so tragic… I'm sorry…" Frieda said.

"Soon after, Tanya and I left out so we could survive. My Ilari… he was not being my pup by birth, but he was just as much my son as if he wereski. After his mother, Nadia, died giving birth to him and ten littermates, I couldn't let them be subject to elements," Irina explained.

"You're very noble," Abel commented.

"Spaisiba…" Irina said as she swallowed the last bit of her cider.

"Here…" Elise said as she filled her mug back up.

Irina nodded in thanks as she let the soothing heat travel through her throat. Tanya turned her face to the fire and watched the flames dance on the crackling logs.

Suddenly, her ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Man, I hate going through there. I feel like I've had several layers of skin removed," Hunter said as the slight soreness from the intense scrubbing was beginning to gnaw at his back.

"JA I feel like I've been dipped in rubbing alcohol," Blitz said as the stiffness of his fur began irritating him.

"Oh well… at least we can remedy all of it after dinner. I wonder how our guests are faring…" Colleen said.

"Know Mom, she's making them feel right at home," Jersey said.

"Hey… where's Exile…?" Hunter said after noticing the Husky's absence.

"He vasn't behind you vhen ve came out…?" Blitz asked.

"No… I thought he came behind you…" Hunter said.

"Maybe he's in his room... let's go talk to him…" Blitz urged as he ducked down the hallway leading to Exile's room.

"You all go ahead… we'll be there in a minute," Hunter said following the Doberman.

Colleen nodded as she, Jersey, Shag, and Muzzle went into the den to meet their guests and warm up after being in such cold weather.

As they made their way down the hallway, Blitz and Hunter's ears perked up at what sounded like a violin being played.

"Hey… do you hear that…?" Hunter asked.

"JA it sounds like… a violin…" Blitz said in amazement.

To their knowledge, Exile didn't play any instruments.

When they reached the Husky's door, the music had grow louder and seemed to be filled with sorrow. The two canines pressed their ears to the door trying to sense the right time to knock. Upon hearing the music stop, Hunter nodded that it should be fine.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is itski?" Exile asked.

"It's just us, Exile. Hunter and Blitz… come on and open the door…" Hunter coaxed.

Although he wasn't up for company, Exile knew they were just trying to help. They had grown to be like the brothers he lost so many years ago.

He rose from his seat on the bed and clicked the door allowing the two to enter, closing the door behind them.

Hunter watched his friend slump back down on his bed covered in ornate Russian-designed quilts and comforters picking up a violin from behind him.

"I didn't know you played violin, Exile," Blitz said as he and Hunter sat around the room.

"Da… it helps me when I am being upsetski…" Exile said as he ran the bow over the strings again.

"Exile… what is making you so upset?" Hunter asked gently.

"It is being difficult to tell, Comrade. So many years have passed…" Exile said.

"You know ve are here for you, Exile. Ve alvays have been," Blitz said.

"Spaisiba, Comrade… I know it may not be easiest thing to be understanding, but I just cannot be revealing myself to family," Exile said.

"Why…?" Hunter asked as softly as he could.

"Comrade, in wolf pack, for male, especially leader, to leave knowing he could return is great shame. When I killed a large polar bear, a human found me and brought meski back up to normal. I could've left once I was well, but I stayed. I felt guilty leaving person who save my life," Exile explained.

"I don't know vhat to say, Exile, but like you told me a long time ago before my past vas known to you dhat dhe trooth makes tings a lot easier," Blitz reminded.

"I know you are being right. I still feel like I abandoned the two that mean mostski to me. You have to realize, Comrades, they are wolves, not dogs. Things are being different," Exile said.

"How different…?" Hunter asked.

"If I was not Road Rover… I would deserve to die…" Exile stated plainly.

"But Exile… you didn't abandon dhem on purpose… it's in all of us to be loyal to mankind…" Blitz said.

"Yeah, we're 'Man's Best Friend' after all. We were designed that way," Hunter added.

"I have never been thinking about it that way before, Comrade. It is time I face past," Exile said sounding a little calmer.

"You'll always have us, buddy," Hunter said.

"JA… you're our family… no matter vhat…" Blitz said.

"Spaisiba, Comrades…" Exile said crushing the two into one of his signature bear hugs.

"You're… you're welcome…" Hunter squeaked.

"JA… Exile… need air…" Blitz said before all the air in his lungs was wasted.

Exile immediately released them and they all left for the den together.

Meanwhile, everyone was doing their best to welcome the two wolves to their home. The warmth of the fire had filled the room with a pleasant heat. Everyone was wrapped in blankets and quilts with mugs of Frieda's hot cider as they waited for dinner to finish cooking.

"I do apologize, Miss Colleen, for snapping at youski," Tanya said as she wrapped her long thick tail around her feet.

"No problems, love, I can understand it from your point of view," Colleen said as she took another drink from her mug.

"I do want to be thanking all of you for saving us," Irina said.

"Da…" Tanya added.

"Well, if you like… you're more than welcome to stay here," Master Shepherd said.

"Really…? We can be staying here…?" Irina asked not believing her keen ears.

"Of course…" Master Shepherd said.

"Spaisiba, Master…" Tanya said in agreement with Irina.

"RARARA!" Shag called as he announced dinner's arrival with help from Weis and Frieda.

"Smells great, Shag," Professor Hubert said as he took his seat.

"What is being this?" Tanya asked.

"Shag's one of the best cooks around. Hope you're hungry!" Jersey said.

Just then, Irina and Tanya's stomach let out a primal roar of near starvation.

"Please to be forgiving, Comrades. It has been near to three months since we had anything," Irina explained.

"Three months…! Well, eat to your heart's content here, loves. We have more than enough," Colleen said.

"Wow… this is being like Heaven…" Tanya said as she and Irina sat down.

"Blimey, I wonder what's taking Huntie so long…" Colleen said as she saw her husband hadn't returned.

"I know… Blitz too…" Jersey added.

As if on cue, Blitz and Hunter entered the kitchen and took their places at the table. Exile followed a little bit behind and nearly jumped out of his fur seeing his wife and mother, both just as beautiful as the day he was taken from them.

He took his usual seat, which happened to be right across from Tanya. Strangely, she didn't react to him. She just smiled as his bowl was filled to the brim with Frieda's beef stew and dumplings.

"How does she not already know it is being me? Wait… I remember… I had darker markings. Transdogmafier lightened them…" Exile thought as he tried to eat.

"I am not remembering seeing youski before now. Who are you?" Tanya asked Exile.

"Exile… Yes, I'm Exile," Exile said surprisingly calm.

"You remind me one of my sons… had your eyes… strong yet compassionate…" Irina said as her bowl was filled for the fifth time.

"Thank you," Exile said trying to hide his accent.

"It is being strange… I feel like I know you somehow…" Tanya said as she looked at Exile's face.

"Sometimes past is never forgotten…" Irina said.

"Da…" Tanya said still questioning her mind but continuing with her meal.

After filling themselves to contentment, the Rovers cleaned their places and made their way to the den area while Master Shepherd and Professor Hubert went back to their offices.

"Oh… I am thanking you so very much… full stomach feels goodski…" Irina said.

"Da… and it was being best thing I have ever put into mouth," Tanya agreed.

"Danke, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Frieda said.

"Now, as far as your room… I believe we have a spare room ready right next to Exile's room. You should find everything you need," Jersey said.

"Exile, do you mind…?" Hunter asked.

"Nyetski…" Exile said before realizing his slip up.

"You… you are Russian…?" Irina inquired softly.

"Da…" Exile answered.

Suddenly, Irina approached him and looked straight into his eyes. She seemed to be staring right through his soul from Exile's point of view. It's like she saw right through him. Her nose began twitching and sniffing around him.

He knew he was as good as found out. Nothing ever got past her nose.

Her gaze softened and filled with tears when she looked back at him. Her face drew up into a small smile as she tightly embraced his neck.

"Ilari! My little bubula! Ilari! You're alive!" Irina exclaimed.

Exile was so taken aback he just froze. After a few minutes of feeling the loving embrace of his mother, he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Mama! I thought you were lostski to me…" Exile said.

"All these years… where have you beenski? Have you been here?" Irina began to question.

"Ilari…? How…?" Tanya whispered her eyebrows furrowed.

"Tanya…" Exile said not knowing what to say.

"изменник!" (Traitor!) Tanya screamed as anger swept over her face.

"Tanya!" Irina reprimanded.

"Нет, он был все это время и он никогда не пытался найти нас. Вы по-прежнему мертвых, чтобы меня!" (No, he has been alive all this time and he never tried to find us. You're still dead to me!) Tanya said as she stood right in front of Exile.

"Tanya… I… I never… I didn't…" Exile stammered taken off guard by Tanya's outburst.

"Пусть ваши последние вечно преследовать вас," (Let your past forever haunt you) Tanya said as she swiped her claw across his face and stormed out of the room.

Exile flinched back as blood gushed from his face. The Rovers gasped in horror at the display. Exile clutched one of his paws to his face as he slumped to the floor.

"Ilari…" Irina soothed as she tore his paw away from the wounds.

"Mama…" Exile said as tears feel from his eyes mixing with his blood-soaked face.

"Blitz, why aren't your healing powers working?" Jersey asked.

"My healing abilities only vurk on odhers vhen dhe pain isn't caused by emotional strife or grief," Blitz explained.

Jersey whimpered in sadness as she hated to see anyone in pain of any sort.

"Please not to blaming her, Comrades. You must see from her eyes. I am nothing more than traitor…" Exile said.

"Exile…"Hunter began.

"Please… leave me be, Comrades…" Exile said as he stumbled down the hall to the medical bay.

The Rovers watched with heavy hearts as what should have been another joyous family reunion only brought a war into their midst. They hoped and prayed this would work itself out soon.


	4. Loophole

Several weeks pass and the tension between Tanya and Exile only grows fiercer. It seems each passing day feeds Tanya's rejection-fueled rage. The saying holds true, "Hell hath no fury than that of a woman scorned."

Exile was at a loss of what to do. On one hand, he was glad to know that his precious mother and the love of his life were alive after all this time. However, the reality of Tanya's bitterness towards seemed to carve a deeper wound into his heart than what had been there before.

The only sign of Exile around Headquarters was the solemn, sad lowing of his violin echoing through the hallways. Even though many years had passed, Exile's heart had never lost its desire for Tanya. When he pledged his love to her and to her alone, he meant it. No one ever captured his heart like she did.

The Rovers watched in helpless agony as the once boisterously joyful husky barely drug through day to day life. At first, they began missing him just at breakfast, but it gradually worked to where they didn't see him at all, save for the couple of low-threat missions Master sent them out on.

Tanya secluded herself in the room she had been given. She kept buried in her pillows and bed covers trying to conceal her tears of anger and frustration. Her very soul was in torment. She did hold a small amount of happiness seeing her Ilari alive after so many years, but the hatred of being betrayed and abandoned covered up any sign of it. What possible reason could there be for leaving her and Irina? There was no answer she thought of that would satisfy her.

Irina did her best along with the others to at least keep the parted couple at a comfortable distance from each other, at least for a while. Whenever Tanya did venture out of her room, if she so much as smelled Exile anywhere near her, she began growling and snarling causing everyone to keep away from her.

Exile's heart sank deeper and deeper into darkness.

One morning, Irina had risen early. She made her way down the hall towards the kitchen to see if she could help out any. Before making it very far, she stopped at Exile's door. She put her paw against it gently and saw that the door had not been latched.

"Ilari…? Are you being waking yet, bubula?" Irina asked gently.

A deep sigh was her response as she heard his large frame turn over on his bed towards her.

"Da, Mama… please to be closing door…" Exile requested.

Irina stepped inside and clicked the door shut.

Exile was laying on top of his bed clothes staring at the ceiling, not focusing on one spot in particular but just staring at all of it at once. The scars that Tanya left in his heart hurt more than the wounds on his face. Even though they had healed over, they still brought pain every time he looked in the mirror.

"Ilari, you cannot be laying in bed all by lonesome again. Why not get out of room for little whileski?" Irina nudged.

"What is being point to get upski?" Exile said coldly.

"Ilari…" Irina scolded, not wishing for him to sink further into depression.

"Nyetski, Mama, I am having nothing left… thinking her lost from me was much easier… she feels same I am sureski…" Exile said.

"My little bubula… you cannot be giving upski…" Irina encouraged.

"Why notski…? She won't even be around me without all the snarling and growling. What happened to my angel?" Exile said as he hung his head into his hands.

"Ilari..." Irina said as she drew him close to her and began firmly stroking his head.

"What will it be taking for her to just listen?" Exile asked aloud.

"I am not knowing, bubula," Irina said slightly exhausted.

"I am not asking to be forgiven… I only wantski to tell my side of story…" Exile said.

"Come then, do the telling to me over morning coffee. You need energy, bubula. I am wanting to hear," Irina said as she coaxed Exile off of his bed.

"Da…" Exile agreed.

Upon entering the kitchen, Exile noticed that the sun had not even broken through the early morning darkness. He sat down next his mother as she fixed them a cup of their favorite coffee Shag always kept around for them, the extra dark-roasted.

"Hereski… now, what happened that day you went out on hunt…" Irina asked.

Meanwhile, Tanya had ventured outside to the shoreline alone. The sun had just begun to break through the last moments of twilight heating the morning air. As the sky's colors were painted, Tanya felt the heaviness of her heart more than ever.

"Why… after so longski… why is he here?" Tanya questioned softly to the air around her.

The ocean waves lapped against the white sand as she began walking down the shore.

"Maybe I should let him offer explanation…?" Tanya thought again.

Ever since realizing her once thought dead husband was alive and well, the battle between her feelings of betrayal and feelings of true love had not rested.

"Why should I be forgiving him? He left… and could have found us!" Tanya reasoned.

"But maybe… there is reason…" Tanya whispered as her feelings of undying love surfaced.

"Nyet… I will never be forgiving him…" Tanya determined.

Suddenly, her nose caught a whiff of sausage and biscuits coming from inside. Her stomach gurgled in protest after not having anything for the past few days. Tanya sighed as she tucked back inside and made her way to the kitchen.

As she approached the door, she heard Irina's voice and began to cross the threshold until she heard Exile's voice right behind it. She hid behind the doorframe before either one noticed her presence.

"So, you led Vieri out onto ice near seal air opening…" Irina repeated.

"Da and right before ice crack he slashed back wide open before falling into water. I crawl to shore and fall into snow bank thinking I was going to be dead soonski…" Exile continued.

"How did you live?" Irina asked.

"Before eyes went blackski, I heard roar like thunder but on ground. When I wokeski, human hand began petting head. He nurse me back to health and gave me job. Mama… I'm so sorry… I… I could have left, but I couldn't leave man that save me… no matter how hard I try. Long time later, Master called me here…" Exile said.

Tanya began to stew in anger. A human…? That's what kept Ilari away from her all these years! As if he wasn't past forgiving enough in her mind, he definitely had crossed the line now.

"My bubula, I am understanding. I would have been doing same thing. Humans can…" Irina began.

"A HUMAN…! THAT'S WHAT HAD YOU LOST TO ME…? NYET…! I AM NOT CARING IF HE SAVE YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND USKI! Ублюдок! (BASTARD!)" Tanya screamed as she unknowingly phased through the kitchen wall.

"Now, Tanya…" Irina said as she turned to see only Tanya's upper half protruding out of the wall.

"Nyet! Man has been nothing short of cruel to our kind! They hunt us like wild beast. If this is being your story, Ilari, I promise now I will never be forgiving you!" Tanya said as she walked through the wall entirely.

"Tanya, what more could I have doneski?" Exile retorted, now frustrated.

Tanya began breathing faster as her anger grew. She stormed out of the room before any more was said.

"All because of Pasha's accident…" Irina said, explained her former daughter-in-law's outburst.

"Da…" Exile agreed.

Soon after Exile and Tanya were bound as mates for life, the pack had a treacherous run-in with a hoard of poachers. Pasha, Tanya's youngest brother, stepped into a leg trap and was nearly killed. Exile and several males were able to free him before his pelt was hanging on their wall. Ever since, Tanya labeled all humans as filthy, blood thirsty killers.

"Well, Guten Morgan, you two… oh… am I interrupting someting?" Frieda asked as she carried the buffet trays to the table.

"Nyet, Comrade, just talking… need any helpski…?" Irina offered.

"Nein, I have meine children all busy. Is dhere anyting I can do?" Frieda asked.

"Nyet… unless you can change past…" Exile said as he retreated to the den next door.

"What does he mean?" Frieda asked.

"Oh, Comrade, much pain is in his heartski..." Irina said.

"I can't imagine," Frieda replied.

Irina hung her head slightly as she ducked into the den to find Exile balled up in a corner sunk down in his soft hammock.

"What is it going to be taking for her to see whatski she is doing? She's slowly killing him…" Irina thought as she left Exile alone.

Tanya stormed outside where she had been before and began punching and attacking the trunks of several palm trees to let out her frustrations. Unbeknownst to her, however, she was completely disappearing and reappearing as her strike met with the tree's bark. She phased through the falling limbs and took no notice of the strange abilities her body was exhibiting.

As her adrenaline-fueled rage attack continued, Jersey and Colleen had just exited the complex for their early morning martial arts practice.

"Blimey, looks like a very nice morning, doesn't it…?" Colleen commented as she began stretching her back.

"Yeah… hey, Colleen, look over there…" Jersey said noticing Tanya's whirlwind of destruction.

They watched as the white wolf would appear and reappear out of thin air as a series of punches and kicks struck the tree trunk she had chosen as her target.

"Whoa…" Jersey whispered in awe.

"Tanya…?" Colleen called out as she and Jersey approached.

Tanya finally manifested fully and collapsed to her knees in spent exhaustion. The group of palm trees had been turned into a pile of splinters and shredded leaf matter.

"Blimey… I'd hate to meet you in the dark…" Colleen said as friendly as she could.

"Oh… Comrade Colleen…" Tanya said in surprise of the collie's presence.

"Did we interrupt something?" Jersey asked.

"Nyet… I come out hereski every morning since we came… very quiet…" Tanya said.

"Indeed it is… something the matter, love?" Colleen asked gently.

"Why are you wanting to be knowing?" Tanya sneered.

"Well, no one does this much destruction just for practice…" Jersey said pointing to the smashed trees.

"What if I doski?" Tanya snapped as she continued to breathe heavily regaining her air.

"Tanya…" Colleen retorted in slight frustration at Tanya's attitude.

"Why are you even caring? Your heart is being still in one pieceski. You did not just have heart smashed by iceberg!" Tanya let out in one breath.

"What do you mean?" Jersey asked.

"What would you be thinking if you believe your mate die saving you only to be finding out he's alive somewhere else when he could come back long ago?" Tanya asked finally opening up.

"I really don't know, love…" Colleen replied.

"I can't answer that," Jersey added.

"Now… a human… a human is what kept him from me!" Tanya growled.

"What's the matter with humans?" Colleen asked confused.

"Everything… they are all being same selfish, unfeeling, bloody monsters…!" Tanya growled as the memory of her brother's near fatal incident permeated her thoughts.

"But Tanya, Master Shepherd isn't like that… look at what he did for you and for all of us…" Jersey presented.

"Just to fix mankind's mistakes…! You save world… and for what rewardski…?" Tanya said.

"We have a great life here! If Master hadn't called for me, I would've died on the streets of London a worthless stray and I wouldn't have my wonderful husband, Huntie," Colleen argued.

"Maybe it is being because I am wolf… and you are just dog… thing are muchski different between you and meski…" Tanya said.

"But we are all canine, Tanya… nothing different to me…" Jersey said.

"Wolf didn't need man to survive. Man kills wolf for his own needs," Tanya argued.

"That may be for those evil ones that are out there, Tanya, but think about this… wolves were man's best friend first…" Colleen said as she and Jersey made their way back inside.

Tanya looked on in shock never realizing the truth behind Colleen's statement. She turned back watching the mid-day ocean sparkling beneath the sun's rays.

"Ancestors may have befriended man… but is not meaning I have to!" Tanya determined in her wild, free spirit.

Unbeknownst to her, Exile looked out from his balcony watching her from above. She was even more beautiful than he even remembered from so many years ago.

"Tanya… my angel… is there some way we can be happy again? I know you would see if you would just open your eyes…" Exile thought in his mind as the sun began blinding him.

Maybe it was because he was not a pure wolf… maybe he was just programmed to be compassionate towards mankind… no, he knew better than that. He knew there were evil men, but also good.

"If she would see that there is good among mankindski, she would be understanding me," Exile thought.

Exile's eyes went wide as an idea began forming inside his mind. As he began to formulate, soft knocking came at his door.

*knock* *knock*

"Come inski…" Exile called out.

"It's is being just me, bubula. Why are you looking less sad than earlier?" Irina asked with a slight smile.

"Mama, I thoughtski that maybe if Tanya can see there is good in mankind, she would be understanding why I did what I did," Exile said with a little hope.

"How are you doing thatski?" Irina asked.

"I am not knowing yetski, but I am thinking of something that might workski," Exile said as he leaned over to his mother's ear.

As Exile relayed his plan, Irina began to smile wider.

"Ilari… there is such a place…?" Irina asked in amazement.

"Da, I go thereski much to help," Exile confirmed.

"When will you goski?" Irina asked.

"Soon, I at least wantski to have Tanya willing to talkski to me," Exile explained.

"Well, you won her onceski. You can do again…" Irina said confidently.

"I'm going to tryski, Mama," Exile said.

"Just don't be giving upski… no matter what happens," Irina said giving Exile a small kiss on his forehead.

With what seemed like a recharged battery, Exile left his room and made his way to the vehicle hangar. It had been so long since he felt so full of hope that he caught himself running down the halls.


	5. Evil Brooding

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Sorry about the wait, I've been slightly scattered, but thanks to help from Silver Sentinel I was able to move this story along. Please enjoy! **_

Tanya was lounging around the den keeping warm in front of the fireplace. She felt like she would absolutely split in half. She was still so upset that she could just kill, but another driving force of unconditional love kept warring against it. Colleen's words began to echo in her mind again.

"…Wolves were man's best friend first…" Colleen's voice repeated in her ears.

She heaved a sigh of utter frustration. Perhaps she was being too hard-hearted… after all… a human, Master Shepherd, had given her and Irina a wonderful life, took care of them, treated them as individuals instead of mere animals, and had not a care in the world to want for… but what about those that had hurt her dear brother, Pasha...? How can she possibly forget the evil they had against their kind?

A few hours passed in silence as Tanya argued within herself… feeling like she was in the middle of the two halves of her soul watching them fight.

"Ilari left youski to fend all lonelysome… why to be forgiving him?" the side full of anger and hurt hissed at her.

"You heard him. Vieri almost kill him. A kind human must have foundski him and nursed wounds. Ilari is not wolf… man must have thought he was sled dog," the side wanting to love and forgive cooed in return.

"He said it out of own mouth… he could have left, but did not. Some love he had for you to stay with human than family," her anger fumed.

"You know nothing of loyalty. He says man gave him everything even job. Look from Ilari's eyes…" her love reminded.

Tanya paused and reflected a moment. What would she have done if it had been her instead of him?

"Da… but…" her anger argued as it began to fade.

"But nothing…! Could you not see his heart when he saw youski? Love was all over itski! Do not be letting feral anger win," her love said as it finally broke the hardness she had built up over so many weeks.

"Comrade Colleen is being right… why have I been being so angry? Ilari… did you ever want to find meski? Do I still have your heart?" Tanya thought.

Reality finally hit home. It wasn't the fact her Ilari had been alive when she thought he was dead; it was the mere thought that after so many years he surely had found love in someone else apart from her. Jealousy and envy took root, but had no object to affix themselves on.

"How can he even be wanting to talk to me… after calling him so many things…? Maybe I should be trying to just be nice when he's around… at least give other comrades break…" Tanya said silently.

As she thought, everyone began gathering together as lunchtime had come around. Tanya had barely noticed the time as she felt the pit of her stomach growl at her in protest over not being tended to as much as it would like to have been.

"Hello, Tanya, ready for lunch…?" Colleen asked tapping the white wolf on her shoulder.

"Oh…! Da, Comrade, I guess I did the losing of the timeski…" Tanya said jumping slightly at the collie's sudden touch.

As everyone filed into the dining room, Exile was already there and intently looking at the screen on his communicator. At first, he didn't react to everyone's presence as he intently studied the information he had pulled up on the plan he had to show Tanya the good side of mankind, especially towards wolves.

On a large preserve in the Virginia woods, a family had founded the country's first ever wolf sanctuary. Wolves that were found sick, injured, or unable to return to the wild were transported to the preserve to live out their days in safety. Exile found this place soon after their mission where Colleen became a werewolf. The real wolves that began the spread of the "Werewolf Curse" were transported to this preserve to be contained instead of mercilessly euthanized.

"Hey, Exile…! Whatcha lookin' at?" Hunter greeted.

"Oh… just… just reading new book…" Exile said startled.

"Really…? Vhich vun…?" Elise asked sharing the husky's love for reading.

"Uhhh… biography of Peter the Great… new to me, haven't had muchski time to read lately," Exile quickly covered up.

"Sounds… interesting…" Tanya said softly.

Everyone went silent in shock hearing Tanya's voice speak civilly towards Exile.

"Spaisiba…" Exile thanked shaking from the shock.

"Rararara!" Shag announced as he carried lunch in along with Frieda and Weis.

"Smells delicious, Mutter," Blitz said.

"What is it?" Jersey asked.

Shag lifted the cover to reveal what appeared to be pieces of flank steak roasted to a perfect medium, boiled potatoes with caramelized onions, thick flatbread resembling crepes, and bowls of bright red stewed berries.

"Whoa… this is different," Hunter commented as the food was passed around.

"Well, we toht ve vould give Tanya and Irina a little taste of home," Frieda said.

"Vhat is all dhis anyvay?" Brutus asked knowing it was good just by smell.

"Vell, ve have blinis, lingonberry jam, boiled potatoes vith onions, and reindeer steaks…" Frieda explained.

"Reindeer…?" Colleen questioned as she took a bite of the steak.

"Tastes better dhan beef…!" Abel said.

"How were you able to be getting reindeer, Comrades?" Irina asked.

"Special order…" Frieda explained.

"Spaisiba, Comrade," Tanya said as she wrapped some her steak in a blini and smeared a little bit of the tart jam on the first bite.

"This is delicious. I am not remembering last time I ate reindeer…" Exile said.

"Been a while, I am being sureski…" Tanya commented in a normal tone.

Everyone shared a relieved smile. It was nice to have everyone together for a meal without tension.

Exile finished the last sip of his water and began to take his plates over to the dishwashing trays. Before walking away, he noticed Tanya was finished as well.

"Tanya, are you doneski with dishes?" Exile asked holding his hand out to take them from her.

"Da… you do not have to be taking them. You have paws full," Tanya argued.

"Please…" Exile asked again.

Tanya found herself mechanically handing him her plate, glass, and silverware, like she couldn't refuse him.

"He's still so gentle…" Tanya thought.

Everyone finished up about the same time and headed off to their daily chores. Exile felt a little lighter on his feet as he entered the vehicle hangar to begin his maintenance routine on all of the vehicles. He sat down at a small desk he had set up for all of the maintenance logs he kept and took out the log had had started at the beginning of the week.

"She didn't growl… or anything… maybe there still is hopeski…" Exile thought happily.

As he began his full diagnostics on the Cloud Rover, a small smile crept across his face for the first time in what felt like forever.

Meanwhile, Irina and Tanya were busy cleaning the girls' communal shower room since it was their turn on the rotation. Tanya took down the shower curtains and submerged them in a large container of a bleach solution as Irina coated the shower tiles in cleaning foam.

Irina took an industrial scrub brush and began working on the tiles as Tanya cleaning the mirrors above the sinks.

"I would not be liking if we hadski to clean boys' shower next door…" Irina said.

"Nyet… worse than leftover seal carcass…" Tanya agreed recalling the putrid stench of rotting seal from their time in the wild Siberian tundra.

"Phew… you making my noseski remember very badski smells, Tanya…" Irina laughed.

As the two scrubs the sinks and backsplashes, Irina couldn't help but notice Tanya seemed… lighter… almost as if…

"You are seeming much… calmer than earlier, Tanya. Are you alrightski?" Irina asked as she rinsed the sink out.

"Da… I… I've been doing lotskis of thinking today…" Tanya said.

"About whatski..?" Irina asked trying to keep from assumptions.

"I am knowing how I have been being very hard to be getting along with since we came to be living here. Mama, I… I know whyski I was so angry with Ilari…" Tanya said as tears of regret formed in her eyes.

"Whyski then Tanya…?' Irina asked as she washed her hands and sat down on one of the dressing stools.

"Knowing Ilari was in such great place… I was being sureski he found another to be replacing me… or forget about meski," Tanya began.

"Tanya… you are knowing that is not trueski…" Irina reminded.

"Da… nowski… but I see how Ilari get along with other females and jealousies grab me…" Tanya began.

"Whyski…? You said you never forgive him… you think him dead to you still… you always be saying what you mean, Tanya…" Irina said.

"Because… because… BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM! I've hurt him so much. How can I be knowing he still thinks of me in same way?" Tanya burst out feeling as vulnerable as she ever had in her life.

"Tanya, it will be alrightski… calming down… why don't we get outsideski of here for little while after we finish chores…?" Irina suggested.

"Da…" Tanya agreed as she dried her eyes with a clean towel.

Once the floor was mopped and dried, the two put away the cleaning gear and went their way to gather their laundry.

Back in the hangar, Exile had just approved the Sonic Rover for immediate use. After filing the report, he reached for the diagnostic check list for the Stealth Rover bikes.

"Oil level… goodski… water level… full… transmission fluid…" Exile began until a strange rumbling made him turn back to the engine.

*SPLURT!*

"AHH! Bolshoi!" Exile exclaimed as hot transmission fluid spewed over his face.

Exile dashed to the heavy metal sink near his desk and rinsed the liquid lava from his face. As he reached for his towel he kept hanging above the sink, he found it wasn't there.

"Huh…? Mama…" Exile grumbled as he walked over to the door leading to the laundry room.

Irina had a habit of taking Exile's dirty shop towels to the laundry for him, but today was one day he wished she wasn't so efficient.

Upon opening the door with a dripping wet face, he found that it seemed everyone was doing laundry today except him.

"Mama, could I have shop towels backski soon…?" Exile asked.

Tanya couldn't hold back a snicker seeing Exile covered in water and smeared oil. Exile smiled slightly hearing her laugh at least a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, bubula. Here… it just came out of dryer. What happened to youski? You're all wetski…" Irina said.

"Spaisiba…" Exile said as he dried his face.

"What happened, bro?" Hunter asked.

"Transmission fluid exploded on one of Stealth Rovers… sprayed it all over face…" Exile explained.

"Need some help…?" Brutus asked.

"I would appreciate it, Comrade," Exile said as he and Brutus went back out into the hangar.

Tanya went back to folding her T-shirts when she felt a small smile creep over her face. She tried to suppress it, but to no avail.

"Hey, Tanya, Irina, the rest of the girls and I were going to the mall in about an hour. Would you like to come with us?" Colleen asked as she folded one of her red towels.

"Da, that sounds like funski…" Tanya replied.

"Great…!" Jersey quipped happily.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a small fire crackled away inside a small secluded hunting cabin. A tightly bundled parka concealing a pudgy frame huddled closer to the small source of warmth. He reached out for another log to add to the fading flame as his entire body trembled from the cold.

"Your plan had better work, Nate. I'm freezing to death over here," the shivering man whined.

Behind him, hunched over a rusty metal desk covered in photographs and newspaper clippings, was a well-built man in his late thirties with the typical military look: crew cut hair style, broad shoulders, strong arms, and true blue-blooded loyalty. The wall above it was littered with pushpins holding maps, blueprints, and more photos.

"Will you stop your bitching, Quint? You agreed to help me avenge Jackie's death," Nathan said.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme though? I mean… it's not like taking out all these people is going to bring Jackie back…" Quint began.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY JACKIE! Some federal protection… Mugsley Frithzian still found her and silenced her before she could put him away forever… Now, they will all pay…" Nathan burst as he slammed Quit against the wall shaking dust from the mantle.

"Sorry! Sorry… I'm just sayin'… I mean, she was my sister, Nathan…" Quint said in defense.

"See you remember that…" Nathan said as he dropped him to the ground.

Mugsley Frithzian was the top crime lord of the Virginia Underground Mob. Nathan Bryson's wife, Jackie, had been employed at The Gunslinger Café, a restaurant the mob used as their headquarters and base of operations for anything from drug smuggling to arms dealing. In order to maintain the façade of a legitimate outward business, Mugsley hired Jackie along with several others to work the restaurant. Unbeknownst to all of them, they were concealing a ring of crime that encircled the globe.

One day, Jackie was cleaning the restaurant floor and heard gunfire coming from the upstairs offices. Without thinking, she rushed up and walked in right as Mugsley pulled the trigger on his .22 caliber hand pistol, killing one of his many debtors in cold blood. Jackie managed to run and find shelter in NCIS headquarters. Soon after, Nathan joined her as they were relocated under FBI protection.

Being a former Marine sniper, Nathan was not one to back down from a fight, especially from thugs like Mugsley who thrive off of using others for his own benefit. Begrudgingly, they were taken into protective custody and guarded until the court date could be set. However, the day before the trial their location was leaked. Mugsley's men found them and they had no chance for escape. Nathan fought valiantly, but was eventually knocked unconscious.

When he came to, he discovered he was in a hospital bed. After questioning doctors and FBI agents, he learned of his wife's fate. Every since, he had determined to make those that took his wife away, not just Mugsley's men, but the government officials that ruined their lives.

"Soon, my revenge will be satisfied…" Nathan said as an evil smile crept over his face.

Nathan sat down at the desk again and looked through the manila folder full of photos that had been marked through with a deep red marker. Jolts of satisfaction coursed through his body as he looked at the list of those he had managed to "silence" them as Jackie had been. The only people left on his list were the NCIS agent that had been assigned to guard them that night, Tommy Cook, and Mugsley Frithzian most of all.

"Don't you think the feds are on to you after all these hits?" Quint asked.

"Impossible…" Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Quint questioned.

"Why don't you stop asking stupid questions and make yourself useful and go get us dinner. Leave me to my business," Nathan growled.

"Geez, alright… you don't have to snap…" Quint said in defeat as he left the cabin.

Once Quint was gone, Nathan reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out a wrinkled torn picture. He tenderly unfolded the tattered paper and just stared into the eyes of his beautiful, now deceased, wife.

"Oh, Jackie… I swear I will get them all… You will not have died in vain… I miss you…" Nathan thought as if he was speaking with the picture as with another person.

He refolded the picture carefully and placed it back in his pocket as he took out his signature Remington M24 and began to clean each part with surgical precision.

"Soon, my friend…" Nathan silently promised.


	6. NCISRovers Intro

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* For those of you following my stories, you will notice that in this chapter a reappearance of the NCIS characters I created in "A New Beginning" will be getting quite a bit of development. There are several similarities between my characters and the original characters of the Hit TV show. I own nothing but my original characters. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**NCIS Headquarters, Quantico: **

Another late night found Tommy Cook frantically typing away at his desk computer's keyboard. It had been almost two years since a serial killer called by authorities, The Hitman, first struck.

He had been given his first big field assignment: keep guard on a key material witness on the biggest mob case to hit federal courtrooms in thirty years.

Unfortunately, his first night ended in disaster. Although the late hour had his senses slightly fuzzy from fatigue, it was a complete shock to come under a five-man assassin team.

What happened over the course of about thirty minutes seemed to flash by in mere seconds as Tommy struggled to keep the witnesses safe. He managed to smuggle them outside to an NCIS transport van, but unfortunately a traitor lay in their midst.

Once the now compromised safe house was secured and the assassins either arrested or killed, news came that the NCIS van carrying the witnesses had been found partially submerged in the river. The key witness, Jackie Bryson, had been killed execution style with a single shot to her forehead. Her husband, Nathan, and the NCIS agent driving the van, Mark Haigle, had seemingly been lost to the river's currents.

As the events of that night played through Tommy's mind, his fingers seemed to nearly beat his keyboard to death. The rest of his co-workers began filing in for another day at their unpredictable jobs.

Paul Moretti, the team's senior field agent, came bouncing his sipping on his usual morning latte.

"Well, well, well, look who worked late last night…? What's the matter…? Big date stand you up again little Tom-Tom?" Paul mocked jokingly.

Tommy rolled his eyes, not really wanting to deal with Paul's usual teasing banter.

"Come on, Cooky… I'm just messin' with ya!" Paul rebounded as Tommy continued typing away.

"Paul, did ya ever think that maybe I worked last night because I care about my job?" Tommy spoke up a little gruffer than his usual tone.

"Hey, easy, Cooky Crumble…!" Paul retorted.

"What are you two arguing about already so early?" another voice came as she entered from the elevator.

"Poor little Tom-Tom worked all night again, Leila…" Paul said slightly pouting.

"Again, Tommy…? Is this not the third night this week?" Leila asked.

"Yeah… I've been trying to track the movements of 'The Hit-Man' ever since the murders started about two years ago. I'm noticing a strange pattern…" Tommy began.

"Can't be any stranger than where we're going… grab your gear…" a gruff, chiseled man came behind as he grabbed his side-arm from his desk drawer.

"Where we goin', Boss?" Paul asked as he was tossed the keys to a vehicle.

"The Hit-Man's latest victim…" came the answer from the elevator.

"Must be big for Grayson not even tell us who it is…" Paul reasoned as he gathered his coat and briefcase.

"Or where we are going…" Leila noticed.

"He has a reason… trust me," Director Thomas McHegan voice's echoed from the balcony overlooking their workspace.

"This is feeling like we're working deaf…" Leila said.

"I think you mean working blind…" Paul corrected.

**Trenton, New Jersey:**

Local police had secured the area around a dark, narrow alleyway in the downtown area. As they arrived, Paul, Tommy, Leila, and Grayson spread out and began processing the seen.

NCIS medical examiner, Dr. Benjamin Barker, lovingly nicknamed "Todd" by the NCIS team referring to "Sweeney Todd". Although the reference was to someone evil and demonic, this "Todd" was the most gentile and kind man you could ever know.

'Todd' had arrived before the team and was doing his preliminary exam of the body before the team arrived to document with crime scene photos and the like.

"This is definitely a first for me, Mr. Talbot…" Dr. Barker said aloud to his medical intern, Keith Talbot.

"First what, Doctor…?" Keith questioned unsure.

"This… is the first time, if I recall correctly, I've ever processed the body of a mob boss…" Dr. Barker revealed.

"Seems rather ironic… usually they're the ones ordering the hits…" Keith commented.

"Looks like that's not the case… Mr. Talbot, would you fetch the gurney?" Dr. Barker requested.

"What have we got, Todd?" Grayson asked as he viewed the partially rotted corpse.

"I won't know much more till I get him to autopsy, James. I can tell you that this man did not expire here. See here… he was moved from where he originally was killed and tossed out here. Rigor has already fully resolved," Dr. Barker explained.

"Who is he?" Grayson asked.

"According to the ID local police found in his pocket, his name is Mugsley Frithzian, big-time mob boss from the west coast. He was almost put away two years ago…" Paul began.

"Yeah… until they found out where we were keeping the key witness and took her out…" Tommy finished as he snapped a few more pictures.

"Grayson… look at this…" Leila said as she gently tugged a piece of paper out of the left breasts pocket of the man's tattered suit with tweezers.

"What is it, Leila?" Paul asked.

Leila turned the picture around to reveal a photo of Mugsley Frithzian in life with a large red "X" marked through it. Leila turned it around to show the message left by the killer.

"ONLY ONE LEFT… WATCH YOUR BACK NCIS…"

"Who's left…?" Leila questioned, since she had only been on the team for a few months.

"Me…" Tommy whispered.

"Looks like we're going to need some back-up…" Grayson said as he pulled out his cell.

"Who's he callin'?" Paul questioned.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they intently watched Grayson walk away out of ear-shot.

"McHegan…" came the answer from the other end of the line.

"Director, you still got ties with William Shepherd…?" Grayson asked.

"That serious, Grayson…?" McHegan answered knowing where this was heading.

"Oh yeah… one of my team is in jeopardy…" Grayson answered.

"I'll make a call. The Rovers will meet your team back here at NCIS Headquarters," McHegan assured.

"Thank you, Director…" Grayson said flatly as he hung up the phone.

**Road Rovers Headquarters:**

Morning dawned with an unusual brightness as our heroes awoke from their peaceful night's sleep. For the past three months, Exile and Tanya seemed to be growing closer. However, the shame Tanya felt for letting her anger run Ilari away from her squelched any hope she had for having her mate as she once did. Exile, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. It was like courting her all over again.

Also, Tanya had grown a little closer to Colleen and Jersey which enabled her to hone in on her special abilities: invisibility and intangibility along with a good dose of super strength. She had gone out on a few missions with the team and it was decided unanimously that she be a permanent member of the field crew.

Tanya had ventured out of her room first and settled into her designated place at the breakfast table after fixing a cup of her favorite coffee, extra-dark roasted with sweet cream and honey.

Hunter and Colleen entered the dining area and took their usual places after fixing their normal morning beverages: earl grey tea and coffee.

"Morning, Tanya," Hunter greeted.

"Same to you, Comrade Hunter," Tanya replied.

Blitz and Jersey entered soon after still looking half-asleep. Blitz took his usual seat while Jersey fixed their coffee so they could fully wake up.

"Good morning you two… my… have a bad night…?" Colleen said.

"No… not at all…" Jersey said as she quickly turned her face away to keep from her blush being seen.

"I see… just a little later than usual…?" Hunter said with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

"Maybe a little…" Blitz replied.

Tanya smiled to herself remembering the joy of being with the one you love in such intimate ways.

The clinking and clattering of dishes could be heard coming from the kitchen as Shag and the rest of the Doberman family put the last minute touches on breakfast.

Muzzle came bouncing in as he took his position right next to his food bowl, drooling at the edible pleasure to come whatever it may be.

Irina and Exile were the last to arrive to the surprisingly calm scene as they sat down just as Shag and the others began walking out of the kitchen.

"What have you all got here?" Jersey asked as the mounds of piping hot food were put on the buffet line.

"Let's see… Apple Cinnamon Waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit…" Greta explained.

"Wow… you really go out of your way for us…" Hunter said.

"Nein… noting is too good for meine family… I hope you all enjoy," Frieda said.

"Danke, Mutter…" Blitz said.

As everyone lined up, Exile saw Tanya and Irina had filed behind him. Suddenly, he had a small idea to show a little bit of the chivalry that won Tanya the first time.

"Mama… Tanya… please goes aheadski of me…" Exile said as he stepped to the side to let them pass.

Irina smiled as she went in behind Jersey and grabbed a plate. Tanya looked at him with a soft gaze, still too ashamed to really admit her true feelings. This gentile manner he always had is what drew her to him so many years ago.

She took the offer presented her as she filed behind Irina and felt the weight of the dense waffles pile on her plate.

"These are delicious, Comrades!" Irina exclaimed as she sucked the apple butter she put on her waffles off of her fork.

"Danke, Irina. I have to say meine sons at least know how to cook," Frieda said with a smile.

"JA even vhen Brutus is trying to eat dhem as quick as dhey come off dhe iron…" Abel said receiving a small shove to his shoulder from Brutus.

"At any rate, it's a great way to start the day off…" Jersey said.

"I agree…" Blitz and Hunter said in unison.

Suddenly, a shrill alarm resounded from Master Shepherd's office above the dining area.

"What in the world? Who could that be so early?" Master Shepherd wondered as he dashed up the stairs to see what was causing the alarm.

"That can't be good…" Jersey quipped.

"Nyetski…" Tanya and Exile said in unison causing Tanya to smile slightly.

As Master returned, he remained looking over the balcony. The Rovers knew where this was heading.

"Rovers, I just received a call from Thomas McHegan, director of NCIS in Quantico, Virginia. He is requesting your assistance. As soon as you finish, get to the NCIS Headquarters ASAP," Master Shepherd explained.

"What's the trouble, Master?" Colleen asked.

"I believe it would be best for you to be briefed when you reach Quantico. Just know this, Rovers, it is a matter of life and death… pack your bags; you may be there a while…" Master Shepherd said.

Everyone finished what little they ahd left of their breakfast and rushed to their rooms to get what few essentials they would need in case they were there for any length of time. Just for appearances' sake, they donned their original lightweight armor they only wore for ceremonies and award presentations since their battle armor had been vastly upgraded over the past few years.

Once everyone was packed, the Rovers loaded into the Sky Rover and made their way for Quantico.

"This has to be getting serious for NCIS to call us in. I mean, we haven't dealt with them since that Bosquim nut case two years ago…" Hunter said as he engaged the plane's auto-piloting system.

"JA… dhis has to be really bad for dhem to need us…" Blitz added.

"I wonder if this has to do with that serial killer pickin' off members of the West Coast mob…" Colleen commented.

"What are you talking about, Colleen?" Jersey asked not recalling any information on the subject.

"I remember soon after Bosquim was apprehended and you came to Headquarters, there was a big mob case about to hit courts solely relying on the testimony of star witness, Jackie Bryson. Before she got to testify, the mob found where the government had hid her and killed her in cold blood. That's about all I know…" Colleen explained.

"It's possible they've gotten a lead they want us to sniff out… no pun intended…" Hunter said.

"It is being almost… worse than…" Tanya muttered.

"Worse than whatski…?" Exile questioned.

"Humans… the way they are being to each other… to kill just to be killing… at least most of animal world have goodski reason…" Tanya explained.

"Maybe so, Tanya, but not all humans are so steeped in evil they go so low," Jersey said.

"Da…" Tanya agreed which brought a shocked look to Exile's face.

"Maybe idea will workski better than I was thinking…" Exile thought happily.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION… INCOMING TRANSMISSION…" the View-Comm alerted.

Hunter switched the power button on the communication panel of the dashboard and saw the familiar face of NCIS Director, Thomas McHegan appear on the screen.

"Hello again, Road Rovers…! I'm sure you're wondering why I've requested your assistance…" McHegan began.

"Just a little bit, Mr. McHegan…" Colleen answered.

"To get right to the point… the body of West Coast mob boss, Mugsley Frithzian, was discovered this morning. A threatening message was discovered in his pocket warning us as NCIS to watch our back. One of our own was on guard the night key witness, Jackie Bryson, was murdered. She was the nail in his coffin for the murder of Marine Lieutenant Neil Ciappo. In short, this agent is the last one on this guy's hit list. I've called for you to protection detail and to see if we can lure this guy out into the open so we can take him alive," McHegan detailed.

"So… ve are being called to be glorified guard dogs…?" Blitz questioned.

"No disrespect intended, sir, but why did you call us when you have plenty of capable guards and FBI around?" Jersey asked.

"That may be true, Miss, but… if this guy can take out an entire mob cell… he can get past any security detail I can put up," McHegan answered.

"Well, we are being dogs… we are being able to sense things humans can miss…" Exile spoke up.

"Da… plus we are having super-powers…" Tanya added.

"True…" Colleen agreed.

"Mission accepted, sir, we'll be arriving in two hours…" Hunter confirmed.

"One more thing… you'll be working with my best team… the same team from a couple years ago. I look forward to seeing you then. McHegan out…" McHegan said as the View-Comm went black.

"Well, Rovers, looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Hunter said.

"Makes you vunder who is capable of taking out such powerful people vithout leaving a single trace…?" Blitz pondered.

"I know… maybe we can get more details when we get to Quantico. Now, we've got two hours so everybody rest as much as possible. We may need it later," Hunter said.

**Back at NCIS:**

Paul, Tommy, Leila, and Grayson all sat at their respective desks filling out the paperwork from the crime scene.

Paul looked up from his reports and had an expression of curiosity on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Paul?" Leila asked not bothering to look up.

"Did I hear the Director right earlier?" Paul asked in a serious tone.

"About what…?" Tommy asked slightly exasperated.

"When he said we were going to be working with a team… of dogs…" Paul said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"The Road Rovers… you remember them, Paul. They're the ones that bagged that Bosquim guy. I believe it was the Doberman that made the capture," Tommy said.

"Yeah… but they're dogs…! How can they possibly be of any help…? I guess they could keep the flea population in check or, better yet, they could just do cute little tricks to distract the bad guys!" Paul mocked as he laughed obnoxiously.

"The Road Rovers are highly efficient team of genetically-enhanced super-powered Cano-Sapiens that has a flawless track record. I wish I could say that about you, Moretti…" Grayson said without emotion as he continued signing off on reports.

"Tommy, who are these Rovers…?" Leila asked, since she had not been a part of the Bosquim case.

"Exactly how they sound… I think they're pretty amazing. I mean, look at this…" Tommy said as he pulled up several files onto the plasma screen from his computer.

"One of their biggest cases was the theft of a top-secret Navy decoder used for communication between U.S. naval ships in enemy territory by a Commander Zachary Storm. Commander Storm was incarcerated and the decoder returned unscathed. Many others involving a mad-man code name, PARVO, on several occasions they prevented the mass creation of canine-like mutant creatures from taking over the world. Boss, you remember the Bosquim case. Long story short, the Rovers captured Bosquim and his cohorts without one fatality. They're the real deal, Paul," Tommy explained.

"Are they here? Are they here?" an excited voice bounced in from behind the group.

"What are you doing up here, Tabby?" Grayson asked sternly.

"When I heard the Road Rovers, THE Road Rovers, were coming here… I have to see them. Grayson, you know how much I love animals, especially dogs!" Tabby said.

Tabitha Boudreaux, a native of New Orleans, was the in-house lab technician. Her jubilant personality could fool anyone in thinking she knew nothing about science, but she was the best of the best. She also didn't fit the exact description of a usual lab tech. She had her own sense of style: a mix of gothic chic with girly cheerleader pep.

"Tabs, I'll let you know. I promise," Grayson quietly said as he gave her a soft smile.

Suddenly, Grayson's cell began ringing.

"Yeah…?" Grayson answered.

"They're here. Get your team out to the Navy Yard's air strip…" McHegan said.

"Be right there…" Grayson said as he hung up.

"Are they here?" Tabby asked again like a child on their way to Disney Land.

"Come on… to the air strip…" Grayson led as they all made their way to the outer edge of the Navy Yard.

Everyone followed behind him with mixed emotions following close behind them.

**Outside:**

"Destination arrived… please prepare for landing…" the piloting system recited.

"Awww… I was just about to win…" Jersey whined as she was about beat Colleen in another game of chess.

"Like you have to win five times in one trip…?" Colleen retorted with a smile.

Jersey shrugged her shoulders with a goofy smile.

Exile and Blitz stretched their shoulders from the nap they took during the trip. Blitz roused Shag and Muzzle while Exile looked over and saw Tanya still asleep.

Exile cleared his throat as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Tanya, we are being thereski. You need to be doing the waking up…" Exile coaxed.

Tanya groaned as she opened her eyes to see Exile in her vision. For a split second, she felt a surge of lovey-dovey warmth mold her face into a soft smile before realizing the strange face Exile giving her.

"Are you being dokie-okie…?" Exile asked.

"Huh…?" Tanya moaned as she stretched her legs.

"You giving me very weirdski look…" Exile explained.

"Oh… Da, Ilari, I am being fineski…" Tanya answered shaking back to reality feeling a bright blush spread over her cheeks..

Once the landing gear locked, the Rovers emerged from the large aircraft and retrieved their belongings from the cargo hatch.

"Welcome to Quantico, Road Rovers…!" McHegan greeted.

"Thank you, sir," Hunter answered.

"Let me introduce you to my team…" McHegan said.

The Rovers followed behind him as a group of seven stood a few hundred yards away.

"Wow…" Tabby whispered.

"I'll say…" Keith agreed.

"They are quite… unusual…" Leila commented.

"Indeed… quite marvelous specimens if I do say so…" Todd said.

"They're dogs… I hope they don't smell the bacon I had for breakfast on my breath…" Paul thought childishly.

"There are more of them than last time. I don't remember the Border collie or the white wolf…" Tommy noticed.

"They're a great team. Now, make nice with the doggies, kids…" Grayson joked as he approached the pack.

"Good to meet you, sir. I'm Hunter, team leader," Hunter introduced as he shook Grayson's hand.

"Name's Grayson, NCIS team supervisor… good to have you and your team here," Grayson said.

"This is my second-in-command, Colleen," Hunter introduced.

"Pleasure, Mr. Grayson…" Colleen said.

"Just Grayson, please… I was a 'Sir' in the Marines…" Grayson replied.

"I commend you…" Hunter said with a salute of respect.

Grayson returned the salute.

"This is Blitz, Jersey, Exile, Tanya, Shag, and Muzzle. I'm sure you're aware of our abilities," Hunter continued.

"Actually, no… care to share…?" Paul said with his head held up in disdain.

"First, introduce your team…" Colleen led giving Paul a low growl.

"This is my team. Paul Moretti, senior field agent; Leila Shivat, Mossad liaison; Tommy Cook, computer specialist; Dr. Benjamin Barker, NCIS medical examiner; Keith Talbot, medical intern; and Tabitha Boudreaux, our lab technician," Grayson introduced.

"Oh Wow! I can't believe it! I get to meet the real Road Rovers! This is so cool! Come on… I gotta get a picture! Tommy, take our picture!" Tabby said excitedly.

Tabby shoved her iPhone into Tommy's hands as she posed in front of the group of canines.

"Alright, three… two… one…" Tommy counted down as he snapped the picture.

"Awesome! So cool to meet you guys!" Tabby said as she bounced in place.

"Nice to be meeting fanski…" Exile commented.

"UH…! UH…!" Muzzle grunted happy to be around Tabby's loving spirit.

"I must say I have never seen anything quite like you before," Leila said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot…" Jersey answered.

"Let's get inside so we can brief you on what we have so far…" Grayson said as the group made their way back to the Navy Yard.

Before walking too far, Grayson smacked the back of Paul's head as he kept walking.

"Ow! What was that for, Boss?" Paul whined.

"For being a bigot, Moron-etti…" Grayson answered.

Paul rubbed the back of his head as they made their way into the large conference room. Leila and Tommy snickered under their breath as they ducked inside.

Upon entering the building, the Rovers began receiving stares of amazement and wonder as they meandered through the maze of hallways and office space.

"I feel like a walking freak show…" Colleen said.

"Well, we are kinda out of the ordinary, Sweetheart…" Hunter replied.

"Still…" Jersey commented.

"I know, Liebchen…" Blitz agreed.

As everyone filed into the conference room, Tommy sat down at a computer console and pulled up all the information on The Hit-Man serial killer case to view on the plasma view screen.

"This all started soon after the Bosquim case was silenced. The death of Marine Lieutenant Neil Ciappo was witnessed by this woman, Jackie Bryson," Director McHegan began.

Tommy pulled up the corresponding information as the Director spoke.

"She was employed at a low-key eatery called The Gunslinger Café in San Francisco, California. This was a front for the West Coast mob's operations. Mugsley Frithzian was the mob boss for this area. His body was discovered in Trenton, New Jersey earlier this morning," McHegan continued.

"How'd he get all the way over there…?" Colleen asked.

"Soon after the restaurant opened, Marine Lieutenant Ciappo discovered illegal drugs being warehoused in the restaurant's storage lockers. Before he could report it, he was captured and killed by Mugsley himself," Grayson took over.

"How does this Jackie fit in…?" Tanya asked.

"Upon hearing the gunshots, Jackie raced upstairs and walked in right as Mugsley pulled the trigger into the Lieutenant's chest. Fortunately, at that time, her husband, Nathan Bryson, a highly decorated Marine sniper, got her to safety," McHegan explained.

"They were put into protective custody till the trial date could be set, but the location of the safe house was leaked," Tommy added.

"What happened…?" Hunter asked.

"Members of the mob were sent to eliminate Jackie as a witness and anyone else that stood in their way. I managed to get Jackie and Nathan into an NCIS transport van to bring them back here, but we later found the van partially submerged in the river. Jackie Bryson was dead, gunshot to the forehead. Nathan and the NCIS agent were never found," Tommy finished.

"Blimey…" Colleen whispered.

"Bolshoi…" Exile said.

"So… vhere does dhis leave us…?" Blitz asked.

"Ever since then, one by one, each member that was responsible for Jackie's death has been killed, including Mugsley Frithzian. I'm the only one left," Tommy said with a little fear.

"Inside the dead man's pocket was a photograph of Mugsley with a big red "X" marked through it and a message on the back telling us to watch our backs," Leila explained.

"Who was the other agent driving the van?" Jersey asked.

"Mark Haigle… he's listed as missing in action. His body has never been found," Grayson answered.

"What about husband…?" Exile asked.

"Same thing… no trace of him has ever been found…" McHegan said.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Blitz pondered.

"My objective in calling you here, Rovers, is to protect my people and see if you can find out who this mad man is," McHegan said.

"All I can say is we will do our very best, Sir," Hunter said.

"Of course they will… they're dogs…" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"You got a problem vith dogs, girlie boy…?" Blitz growled lowly as he stood towering over Paul.

"Stand down, Blitz… Do we have a problem…?" Hunter said with his eyes narrowed.

"Ignore him, please… he is… how you say… dense-skulled…" Leila said.

"Thick-skulled, but either one works…" Tommy said shoving a file folder into Paul's hands.

"What's…?" Paul began.

"Shut up and read it…" Tommy said.

Paul delved into the file that contained a full synopsis of the Rovers and their specific abilities. Paul's eyes grew wide as each profile sank into his mind.

"For now, it's late. My agents can show you around here. There's a bunkhouse and showers so you have no need to leave the Navy Yard," McHegan said as he left the conference room.

"Thank you, Director," Hunter said.

"As for you all, you're all bunking here too. Get what you need from supply," McHegan ordered.

"Yes, sir…" Paul replied slightly disappointed.

"Problem, Moretti…?" Grayson asked as he stood in Paul's face.

"No, Boss…" Paul squeaked.

"Leila, show the girls to their room. Moretti, show the guys to theirs. Tommy, you and Tabs grab dinner…" Grayson began.

"Boss…?" Paul asked in fear.

"What is it, Moretti….?" Grayson asked slightly frustrated.

"They don't bite… do they…?" Paul asked quietly.

"Just don't do anything to piss 'em off, Moretti…" Grayson replied as he followed the Director out of the room.

Paul swallowed the knot in his throat as he approached the boys.

Meanwhile, down in Tabby's lab, she had set up her makeshift bed and made her workspace feel as much like home as she could. She opened her desk drawer and squeezed her stuffed pink monkey close to her till it let out a rather interesting noise.

"Tabby, dinner's here. You keep a stuffed monkey in your desk…?" Tommy said.

"Yeah… what's so weird about it?" Tabby asked.

"Nothing… just asking…" Tommy said.

"What did you get for dinner?" Tabby asked.

"The only place open was Bar-B-Que Bruce's Rib Shack…" Tommy said.

"Oh…" Tabby said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Tabs, but it was the only place open. I did, however, manage to swing by my place…" Tommy began.

"You didn't…?" Tabby said.

"I did. Here's a Mr. Lee Wong's Sesame Chicken meal with Egg Rolls…" Tommy said a she handed Tabby the special delivery.

"Thank you, Tommy!" Tabby said excitedly as she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Tommy blushed, but shook it off as he followed her to the kitchen. As everyone made their way to the kitchen, general chit-chat filled the room.

"So, you all used to be normal dogs…?" Leila questioned.

"Sure were… one day came for all of us where our master called for us and transformed us to be what we are now. We may act more like humans, but we are still dogs. Of course, because of that, we do have more sensitivities than humans do," Colleen explained.

"Like what for instance…?" Leila asked truly curious.

"Well, in our world, there's no divorce. When we choose a mate, it's for life," Jersey said.

"Da…" Tanya agreed.

"I couldn't ask for better than my Huntie," Colleen said.

"Hunter… the leader…? He is your mate…?" Leila questioned.

"Yep… been married to him almost four years now…" Colleen replied with a wide smile.

"Blitz and I have been married almost two…" Jersey said.

"Blitz is the Doberman… yes?" Leila asked.

"Yes…" Jersey replied.

"Is the husky your mate, Tanya…?' Leila asked sincerely.

"Uhhh… it is complicated, Comrade," Tanya answered.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to imply…" Leila began.

"It is being dokie-okie, Comrade. You were not knowing…" Tanya replied.

"Hey guys… sorry we're late…" Tommy said as he came in carrying several bags.

"What do we have, Tommy?" Jersey asked.

"Well, the only place open this late was a barbeque joint. I hope that's alright," Tommy replied.

"Smells good… it should be just fine. Thanks," Colleen said.

"Okay… good…" Tommy said with smile.

Tabby began unloading the bags and passing around the smoked goodies.

"Hope you weren't thinking about starting without us…" Hunter's voice entered from the door.

"It just got here, Love," Colleen replied.

"Smells great…" Hunter said as he received his food.

"Hey… vhere's little Paul boy…?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was right behind Exile when we left the locker room," Hunter replied as he took a bite of one of his barbequed ribs.

"I was thinking he was as well, Comrade…" Exile agreed.

*smack*

"Right, Boss…" Paul's voice came from just around the doorframe to the kitchen.

Grayson entered and took a package of food from Tabby and sat down next to Blitz. Paul followed right behind him rubbing the back of his head in slight pain. He took his food from Tabby and sat down next to Tommy trying to act normal.

"Comrade Paul… what tookski you so long?" Exile said breaking the awkward silence.

"Uhhh… nothing…" Paul replied.

"So, what are all your powers anyway? I've been meaning to ask…" Grayson said as he swallowed.

"Well, I have super speed as far as a "super-power" goes," Hunter began.

"Of course dhe list can go on forevah… trust me…" Blitz snickered remembering all of the "super" abilities Hunter claimed to possess.

"Hey I'm a dog. Some habits still die hard," Hunter replied.

"I have enhanced agility which gives me the advantage in hand-to-hand combat. I have masteries in every type of martial arts on the planet," Colleen explained.

"I have super sharp claws and teeth. But during dhe Bosquim incident, I gained new powers of telekinetivity and lightning blasts. I'm also dhe only vun of us dhat can levitate and/or fly," Blitz explained.

"I have sonic vocal blasts and a hypnotic siren song. It's actually very hard because I love to sing, but almost every time I do without warning everybody they all get hypnotized and I have to snap them out of it. It can be pretty funny at times though," Jersey said.

"I am being able to liftski almost three thousand times weight and I also haveski laser, ice, and night seeing abilities," Exile explained.

"Shag, here, is like our portable supply closet and has super strength as well," Hunter explained.

"Can't he talk…?" Tabby asked.

"Rara rararararararara RA rara…" Shag mumbled.

"Huh…?" the humans unanimously said.

"Exactly…" Colleen said.

"Sorry…" Tabby said with a slight wince.

Shag just waved it off saying it was no big deal that he was used to it after so many years.

"And Muzzle here is our secret weapon, aren't ya, Muzzle…?" Hunter said scratching the Rottweiler's ears.

"Weapon…?" Paul squeaked.

"JA vhen ve are really stuck or need a big time destructive distraction, we give Muzzle dhe signal and he tears up everyting in sight…" Blitz explained.

"Everything…?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah, we used to have him strapped down to a cart with steel muzzle, which is how we gave him the name, but over the past few years, he's really just a normal dog with a really good trigger mechanism. Right, Muzzle…?" Colleen added.

"UH…!" Muzzle grunted.

"Oh, I think he's just the most gorgeous thing ever! I love big dogs! I grew up with Rottis and love every time I see one," Tabby said as she held out her hand to Muzzle.

Muzzle gladly accepted having more affection just like any typical dog would until he collapsed at Tabby's feet with her rubbing his belly.

"Ha-ha… looks like we've lost him, Huntie…" Colleen giggled.

"Yeah… we may have call reinforcements…" Hunter laughed.

"You all really are amazing. I have to say I was very uncertain meeting you, but I am so glad I have now," Leila said.

"Spaisiba, Comrade, it is good seeing human not look at us like filthy animal… although I am not saying thatski is case for everyone here…" Tanya said as her gazed darted to Paul.

Just to prove her point, she took the rib bone she had been gnawing on and split it in half with her teeth and began sucking out the marrow.

Paul silently gulped just thinking how his bones with snap and break if any of them ever got angry enough.

"Well… I'm gonna turn in. See you guys in the morning…" Paul said as he made a mad dash out of the room.

"Vhat's his problem…?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know…" Keith said.

"Almost like he's seen a ghost, I'd say…" Todd said.

"Well, Rovers, we'd better split up guard shifts. Colleen and I will take first watch," Hunter said.

"Jersey and I vill take it after you," Blitz volunteered.

"Exile, do you and Tanya mind taking the next one…?" Hunter asked.

"Nyet… is fine, Comrade…" Exile replied.

Tanya nodded in agreement, much to everyone's relief.

"Alright, that leaves Shag and Muzzle doing the last shift…" Hunter said.

Shag gave a thumbs-up in agreement and Muzzle grunted his positive response.

"Alright… get some rest, Rovers," Hunter said.

"Leila, keep first watch with Hunter and Colleen. Tabs, take Shag and Muzzle down to your lab. Todd, you and Keith stay with them. Tommy, you take second watch with Blitz and Jersey. Moretti and I will share third watch," Grayson instructed his team.

"Not a problem…" Leila answered.

"Sure thing, Boss," Tommy agreed.

"Yay…!" Tabby squeed as she hugged Muzzle around his neck. Muzzle couldn't contain his happiness and gave her a huge kiss.

Unbeknownst to those inside, a dark figure lurked in the shadows.

Waiting…

Watching…

Writhing in anticipation and agony…

Soon, his revenge will be satisfied…


End file.
